Seeds of seduction
by SunsetDivine
Summary: Dans le jeu de la séduction, il n'y a qu'une seule règle...Ne jamais tomber amoureux...Traduction...Chapitre 12 en ligne
1. Chapitre I

**Seeds of seduction**

**Note de la traductrice : Hey :)! C'est ma première traduction alors j'espère que vous allez être indulgent. J'ai lu cette histoire et je l'ai beaucoup aimé, donc, avec l'accord de l'auteure Anjali Malfoy, j'ai décidé de la traduire en français pour que tout le monde puisse la lire :). Anjali Malfoy a fait un travail magnifique et je la félicite. Je veux la remercier aussi d'avoir accepté que je la traduise. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture :)!**

**Note de l'auteure Anjali Malfoy : Cette histoire sera un peu plus mature comme vous avez pu le constater avec le titre. Il y aura des scènes de sexe et un contenu explicite donc si vous ne pouvez pas supporter ça, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. Ce premier chapitre n'est pas très long, mais je vous promets que la longueur augmentera au rythme de l'histoire. Bonne lecture.**

_**Chapitre 1 Nomination dangereuse **_

Dans un village ombragé de la Grande-Bretagne avait lieu une petite cérémonie. Un groupe de sorciers et de sorcières bien habillés s'étaient réunis autour d'une longue table circulaire. Le mur en pierre avait été ensorcelé à l'aide d'un sortilège pour que personne ne puisse entendre leur discussion. Rapidement, les sorciers et sorcières prirent place. Un vieil homme se leva et marcha jusqu'à l'avant de la pièce traversant les différentes humeurs de la foule. Il se retourna vers son public et ouvrit ses bras en signe de salutation.

"Bonsoir chers camarades Aurors," salua Albus Dumbledore à la foule qui se trouvait devant lui et qu'il observait à travers ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. " Je sais que c'est une réunion plutôt soudaine et inattendue, mais avec les évènements du mois passé je crois que l'opération que nous avions décidé d'embarquer devrait entrer en vigueur dès maintenant. Il est bien connu, qu'Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley avaient juré qu'après leur septième année à Poudlard, ils viendraient aider l'Ordre. Cependant, à la lumière des évènements récents, mes conseillers supérieurs et moi-même avons cru que leur aide était essentielle. "

" Chers amis, je vous présente Harry Potter Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley " ajouta Dumbledore

Il eut un sourire discret à l'entrée des quatre adolescents.

Pour la première fois, la foule montra un signe de vie. Les gens se levaient et applaudissaient avec force les quatre jeunes qui venaient de se joindre à eux. La première, Hermione Granger, avait beaucoup changé au cours des années. Elle mesurait maintenant 5pi7 et elle s'était beaucoup développée. Ses cheveux étaient brillant et droit et lui arrivait au milieu du dos. À côté d'elle se trouvait Ronald Weasley. Ses cheveux roux avaient beaucoup poussé et lui arrivait aux épaules, qui étaient musclées après tant d'année de combat en duel et de formation. Il examina la foule avec son regard profond. À sa gauche se trouvait sa sœur, Ginny Weasley qui mesurait 5pi8. Comme son frère, ses cheveux roux étaient souples et lui arrivait au milieu du dos. Elle souriait discrètement à la foule qu'elle regardait avec des yeux brillants. Autour de sa taille était posée la main de son petit ami, qui n'était nul autre qu'Harry Potter. À la différence de ses amis, ses yeux étaient durs et froid derrière ses lunettes. Il était devenu un grand jeune homme de 6pi3 et on pouvait voir que les années de pratique au quidditch avaient porté fruit.

" Ces quatre sorciers ont exprimé un désir de venir se battre au côté de l'Ordre" dit Dumbledore lorsque la foule fut plus calme. " Ils ont tous signé leur engagement envers l'ordre et ils ont dû tous passer à l'épreuve du Véritaserum. Ils veulent venger les pertes qu'ils ont dû subir. "

La foule se remit à applaudir pendant que les quatre adolescents descendaient l'escalier et prenaient place à la table. Pour une fois, le regard dur d'Harry Potter disparut et sur son beau visage on put voir un sourire se former. Dumbledore alluma les lampes et fit apparaître des plateaux de nourritures et de boissons.

* * *

Dans un vieux manoir à plusieurs miles du village où s'était réuni l'Ordre du Phœnix, un groupe de mages noirs encapuchonnés s'asseyaient sur des chaises en bois autour d'un grand sorcier. Arpentant et maudissant de temps en temps, le grand sorcier fit tournoyer sa baguette magique dans ses doigts noueux blancs. Soudainement, la porte en bois mince s'ouvrit. Le visiteur entra et alla s'agenouiller au pied du seigneur.

" Enfin, vous êtes là, " dit le seigneur sur un ton glacial pendant que le nouveau se leva. " Quelles nouvelles m'apportez-vous? "

" Mon seigneur, " dit la personne avec une voix enrouée, " Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley ont rejoint l'Ordre. "

" Oui, " dit le seigneur froidement, " Allez- y immédiatement avant qu'il découvre quelque chose! "

Le messager masqué fut envoyé hors de la pièce. Le seigneur se tourna pour faire face à ses conseillers.

" Mon seigneur, il est peut-être temps de leur envoyer un avertissement. " suggéra une des personnes cachées sous son capuchon.

" Oui Drago, tu as peut-être raison. Peut-être nous devrions leur envoyer un message. Va chercher le corps. "

Le jeune mangemort se leva de sa chaise et alla dans le coin sombre de la pièce et prit un corps dans ses bras.

" Mon seigneur, la potion magique a été travaillée. "

" Très bien, " dit le Seigneur des ténèbres, sans aucune émotion comme d'habitude, " Tu dois porter cette mission très soigneusement Drago. Laisse le corps au ministère; il sera vu dès que tu l'auras posé là. "

" Oui Maître, " dit Drago avec obéissance pendant qu'il prenait dans ses bras musclés, le corps pour accomplir sa mission.

* * *

Harry prit une gorgée de champagne tout en regardant autour de lui. Il s'excusa auprès d'Hermione et Ron et quitta leur conversation pour aller trouver Tonks. Il l'a repéra dans un coin de la pièce et se dirigea vers elle.

" Tonks, " dit poliment Harry, " As-tu revu Remus? "

" Non Harry, je ne l'ai pas revu, il est parti depuis une semaine. Dumbledore dit qu'il est en mission. " lui répondit-elle

À ce moment, Dumbledore apparut dans la pièce. Son sourire avait disparu et ses yeux avaient perdu de leur éclat brillant.

" Harry ! Tonks ! Ginny, Hermione et Ron ! " dit immédiatement Dumbledore, " Venez ici immédiatement! "

Harry regarda autour de lui les autres Aurors qui se regardaient avec confusion et horreur. Harry jeta son verre de champagne et courut dans la salle indiquée par Dumbledore. Ses yeux verts flambaient avec la confusion et le souci. Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Tonks le suivirent. Tonks ferma la porte et lança un sortilège pour que leur conversation ne soit pas entendue.

" Harry, Tonks, " dit Dumbledore, " Cela va être un choc pour vous deux. "

Dumbledore prit sa baguette magique et prononça quelques mots et lentement un paquet couvert de tissu fut apporté sur le bureau. Harry le regarda et avala avec difficulté. Il se déplaça rapidement en direction du paquet et avec un geste rapide, il retira le morceau de tissus qui couvrait le paquet. Harry haleta et tomba par terre.

Il leva la tête et put voir le visage sans vie de Remus Lupin.

* * *

" Remuuus! " hurla Tonks. Elle courut vers le corps et serra son torse contre elle. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage. " Remus s'il te plaît, réveille-toi. S'il te plaît. Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant. Je t'aime. " dit Tonks entre deux sanglots.

Hermione pleura à chaudes larmes et Ron l'a prit dans ses bras. Ron ferma les yeux et laissa les larmes couler. Harry prit Ginny dans ses bras et pleura. Il l'a serra très fort contre lui. Dans ses yeux on pouvait y voir toute la haine et toute la douleur qu'il éprouvait à l'instant même. Il marcha vers le corps et mit une main sur l'épaule de Tonks.

" Je te vengerais Remus, je le jure, je te vengerais. " lui dit doucement Harry. " Je vous vengerais toi, maman, papa et Sirius. "

Tonks se leva et pleura sur l'épaule à Harry. Dumbledore alla vers le corps et le recouvrit et le plaça sous le bureau.

" Je suis désolé, " dit Dumbledore avec sincérité. " Veuillez vous asseoir s'il vous plaît. "

Harry prit sa baguette magique et fit apparaître cinq chaises. Les cinq jeunes personnes prirent place.

" Son corps a été trouvé au Ministère de la Magie, avec cette note. " leur dit Dumbledore

Harry se leva et prit la note. Il l'a lut puis il l'a chiffonna.

" Malfoy a écrit ça, dit Harry, il a tué Remus. C'était un avertissement pour dire que même si nous nous sommes joins à l'Ordre, rien de les arrêteras. Comment Voldemort a-t-il découvert que nous nous sommes joins à l'Ordre? Qui lui a dit ? Et quand? "

ll fit une pause. Et il reprit sur un ton glacial :

" Voldemort a un espion qui est dans l'Ordre. C'est pour ça qu'il est au courant. Ce pourrait être n'importe qui. On ne peut pas faire confiance à personne. "

" Je suis d'accord avec toi Harry. Cela m'amène à vous parler de votre première mission. " dit Dumbledore d'un air grave. "Vous cinq, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry et Tonks, allez réaliser cette mission. Hermione, tu vas réaliser la première phase du plan. "

" En quoi cela consiste Monsieur? ", demanda Hermione

" Tu devras séduire Drago Malfoy. " répondit Dumbledore

**Et voilà c'est fini pour le premier chapitre :)! Laissez-moi vos commentaires si vous avez apprécié!**


	2. Chapter II

**Seeds of seduction**

**Bonjour à tous :)! Désolé pour le petit retard j'ai eu des problèemes d'ordi ce qui m'a empêché d'envoyer la suite :P! Bon alors voici le deuxième chapitre j'espère que vous allez l'aimer. Bonne lecture !**

**Red-Hair1990 : **Merci pour ta review j'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre.

**Roxie-Angel : **Hé je te remercie pour ton encouragement :)! J'avais peur d'avoir un peu mal traduit. C'est pas toujours facile de traduire. Mais jte remercie :)!

**Matiti : **Aah c'est dans ce chapitre que tu as pu voir comment Hermione a réagit :P! Alors sa t'a plu?

**Bloody the Slytherin : **Oui en effet, cette histoire à un côté beaucoup plus sombre. Mais n'empêche sa reste une excellente histoire. Merci!

**kandy Malfoy : **J'ai pu voir que tu avais bien hâte de lire la suite :P! Et bien j'espère que tu as apprécier ce chapitre!

**Anjali Malfoy :** Hé :) C'est très bien. Je trouve que tu te débrouilles très bien en français. C'est moi qui te remercie de m'avoir permit de traduire cette fic :)!

**Me : **Oui j'avoue que venant de la part de Dumbledore c'est assez direct comme mission.

**moggliesmad : **Merci :) ! Oui en effet elle est très palpitante. Et merci pour tes encouragements.

**VICKEIE : **Merci:)! J'espère que tu as apprécié la suite

_**Chapitre 2 Acceptation**_

Tout le monde sembla sous la choc dans la petite pièce. Ron laissa tomber son café par terre, Harry contracta sa machoire très fort. Ils regardèrent tous Dumbledore, puis ensuite Hermione qui semblait ahuri par l'ordre de Dumbledore.

" Excusez-moi?", dit Hermione, " Avez-vous vraiment dit que je devais séduire Drago Malefoy?"

Dumbledore fit un signe affirmatif tout en se levant pour marcher jusqu'à son bureau.

"Je savais que vous auriez cette réaction," a dit Dumbledore en souriant légèrement

" Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne le met sous une sorte de sortillège? Je veux dire, je ne suis pas séduisante, je ne sais pas comment séduire quelqu'un. Je ne suis pas attirante, encore moins belle." dit Hermione désespérément.

" Ma chère Hermione," commença Dumbledore," Vous faites l'erreur que plusieurs Aurors ont déjà faite. C'est l'un des problèmes avec les Aurors de l'ordre; ils n'ont pas pensé à Drago Malefoy. Par ailleurs, il était le deuxième meilleur étudiant après vous à Poudlard, Mlle Granger. Je l'ai observé depuis qu'il a mit les pieds à Poudlard. Il a démontré un potentiel extraordinaire pour la défense contre les forces du mal. J'avais donc espéré qu'il ne suivrait pas les traces de son père. L'ordre et moi n'avions jamais considéré Drago comme un danger potentiel. Jusqu'à ce que ce que nous nous battons contre lui, il y a de cela 4 mois. Je n'avais jamais vu ce côté de Drago. Après cette bataille, nous avons su que Drago représentait une menace pour nous. Il est un des conseillers de Voldemort et un de ses mangemorts de confiance. Il sait beaucoup de secret et entre en contact avec Dumbledore. Il pourrait très facilement combattre votre sortillège Hermione, très très facilement. "

" Mais pourquoi on ne le fait pas mettre dans un endroit isolé? On pourrait tout simplement le tuer." suggéra Hermione

" C'est ce qu'était mon plan initial," dit Dumbledore, " Mais nous devons obtenir les plans de Voldemort par Drago. Si nous le tuons, tous ce que nous aurons gagné, c'est un corps mort. La mort de Drago ne sera pas utile pour nous. Si vous séduisez Drago et que vous obtenez des secrets que Drago aurait pu vous dire grâce à divers potions magiques, ça nous sera utile. Nous devons le faire Hermione. "

" Combien de temps devra duré cette mission?" demanda Hermione

" Jusqu'à ce que nous trouvons qui est l'espion qui a donné tous nos plans à Voldemort. J'ai créé pour vous une brochure." dit Dumbledore en atteignant son bureau

" Mais monsieur," commença Harry," Voldemort n'est pas stupide. Il va voir qu'il se passe quelque chose si Drago l'emmène à certains endroits et que ses mangemorts sont tués. Il soupçonnera Hermione. "

" C'est bien vrai Harry," dit Dumbledore," Je suis heureux que tu m'en parles. Mais ne craint rien. J'ai pris soin de régler ce petit détail."

" Mais ce n'est pas le seul problème, Monsieur. Malefoy lui-même va se douter de quelque chose. Après tout, il le sait maintenant qu'Hermione fait partie de l'Odre." dit Harry

" Un autre très bon point, Harry," indiqua Dumbledore," Je l'ai arrangé avec un de mes espions. Drago est ignorant au fait qu'Hermione sait qu'il est un mangemort. Après tout, vous quatre n'avez jamais combattu avec nous encore. Il suppose donc que vous n'êtes pas au courant qu'il est un mangemort."

" Et qui est cet espion?" demanda Harry

" Ne t'inquiète pas Harry", répondit joyeusement Dumbledore. " J'ai confirmé les intentions de l'espion avec du veritaserum."

Harry inclina la tête et il était visiblement beaucoup plus détendu. Hermione prit la serviette en cuir que Dumbledore lui tendit.

" La tâche repose sur vous Miss Granger. " a dit Dumbledore. " Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez vos amis et moi-même pour vous donner des conseils. La chemise contient tout ce dont vous avez besoin. Veuillez lire attentivement la tâche et si vous avez des questions, vous n'avez qu'à venir me voir."

" Merci" dit Hermione tout en sortant de la pièce

Harry, Ron et Ginny sortirent par la suite. Tonks alla dans une autre pièce et ferma la porte.

* * *

Hermione se changea et mit un mini short blanc. Elle attacha ses cheveux. Elle alluma plusieurs bougies et se fit un café.

Après deux heures et 5 tasses de café, Hermione ferma le dossier. Elle ferma doucement les yeux pour se reposer de toute cette lecture. Trois éléments principaux lui revint en tête.

1) Personne ne doit être au courant de cette mission, excepté Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Tonk, Ginny et elle-même.

2) Elle doit découvrir qui est l'espion de Voldemort.

3) Il faut absolument que Drago tombe sous son charme.

La mission lui apparaissait comme très claire à présent. Elle prit le dossier et y jeta un sortilège pour que personne ne puisse lire les informations. Elle sortie de la pièce et alla cogner à la porte suivante.

" Entrer ! " Cria la voix d'Harry

" Hé! Salut ! " dit Hermione tout en allant s'asseoir à côté de Ginny

" Salut Hermione !" lui répondit Ginny

" Nous avons parlé de la mission ensemble et nous voulons te parler." dit Ron

" Nous avons décidé que l'un d'entre nous serait toujours près de toi lorsque tu seras avec Malefoy." dit Harry sérieusement. " J'ai créé ceci il y a quelques minutes."

Il lui remit un bracelet qui était une petite chaine argenté.

" Chacun de nous en portera un. Il a l'air bien innocent comme ça, mais le sortilège sera très efficace. Quand vous allez le serrez, nous serons tous alerté et nous allons pouvoir nous rendre à l'endroit où vous vous trouvez. Et ici, Sirius m'a enseigné comment faire il y a deux ans."

Il sortit de ses poches des petits miroirs. Hermione le regarda et ne comprenais pas du tout ce qu'il voulait faire avec ça.

" Vous devez dire le nom de la personne à qui vous voulez parler. " expliqua Harry, " Vous devez toujours garder ce miroir avec vous, sinon on ne peut pas entrer en contact. Essaie-le ! "

" Harry," dit Hermione et elle pu voir le visage d'Harry apparaître dans le miroir

" Salut Hermione" répondit Harry

" Que vas-tu dire à Tonk?" demanda Ginny

" Pour l'instant on le garde pour nous", chuchota Harry, " Je ne crois pas qu'on peut en parler à Tonk pour l'instant. Je l'a considère comme un suspect alors je ne lui fais pas entièrement confiance. Je sais que j'ai peut-être tort de douter d'elle, mais pour l'instant je préfère qu'on ne lui en parle pas. "

" C'est correct Harry" cria les trois autres

À ce moment, il fut interrompu par par des coups soudain à la porte.

" Hermione ", dit la voix de Dumbledore, " C'est très urgent! Veuillez ouvrir la porte ! "

**Et voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre :)! J'espère que vous avez appréciez. **


	3. Chapter III

**Seeds of seduction**

**Hey :)! Me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Enchantra83 : **Et bien merci je te remercie, mais c'est Anjali qui a eut cette idée et je trouve aussi que c'est une bonne idée :)! Oui pour l'instant les chapitres sont un peu courts, mais ne t'inquiète pas il va en avoir des plus longs :)! Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**Me () : **Et bien tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre :)!

**Red-hair1990 : **Héhé :)! C'est justement ça qu'il faut…couper le chapitre alors que le meilleur s'en vient…après tu es impatiente de lire la suite. Et bien la voici j'espère que tu vas aimer :)!

**Darkim the queen of konery : **Haha c'est bien amusant ça :P! Merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre. SuNsEtDiViNe te salut aussi :D! HiHi :P!

_**Chapitre 3 Première réunion **_

Hermione fonça à la porte et l'ouvrit pour se retrouver face à face avec Albus Dumbledore.

" Hermione, " commença Dumbledore, " Rogue sait où trouver Malefoy. Va le rejoindre, il est en bas, il va pouvoir t'en dire plus. Je crois que l'heure de la mission a sonné. "

" Je vais emballer tes affaires, " lui dit Ginny alors qu'Hermione quittait le bureau de Dumbledore

Hermione traversa le hall d'entrée. Elle entra dans la pièce où se trouvait Rogue, ferma la porte et utilisa un sortilège pour que personne n'entende leur conversation.

"Mlle Granger, " lui dit Rogue

" Alors, où est-il? " demanda précipitamment Hermione

" Drago est dans un bar appelé Glowstick, " lui répondit-il rapidement, " il est allé boire un peu et regarder les filles danser. C'est ce soir que vous pourrez essayer de commencer à séduire Drago. Il y a une enchère de bachelorette dans ce bar. "

" Bon très bien, merci professeur " lui dit Hermione

Elle le quitta et courut pour retrouver Ginny.

" Hermione, je suis prête, " lui dit Ginny, " J'ai décidé de t'accompagner. J'ai tout mis ce dont tu pourrais avoir besoin dans ce sac, "

Ginny lui donna le sac et les deux filles partirent.

* * *

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait dans ce bar. Elle plissa ses yeux pour mieux examiner les alentours. Du point de vue de l'entrée, il y avait un énorme plancher pour danser. Les lumières du stroboscope étaient pendues au plafond et se déplaçaient très rapidement. À côté de la piste de danse se trouvait un bar. Deux barmans servaient les clients qui s'asseyaient sur des tabourets en bois ronds. Sur les étagères derrière les deux hommes se trouvaient posées là différentes bouteilles colorées de plusieurs formes et de plusieurs tailles. Et un peu plus loin du bar se trouvait une scène avec quelques poteaux en fer.

Hermione avala sa salive avec difficulté alors qu'elle courait derrière Ginny pour se rendre dans les coulisses, là où il y avait plusieurs filles habillées très sexy. Personne ne remarqua que Ginny et elle s'étaient rejointes au groupe. Hermione ouvrit le sac et y retira une jupe en cuir noir très courte et très serré. Elle se changea rapidement et mit la jupe ainsi qu'une petite camisole courte et décolletée rouge. Ginny lui mit du mascara et un rouge à lèvres d'un rouge vif. Elle prit la baguette et murmura une formule magique pour que les cheveux d'Hermione deviennent lisses.

" Bon, " dit Hermione tout en s'examinant, " Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Ginny? "

" Oooh Hermione, si j'étais Drago, je n'aurais d'yeux que pour toi, " lui répondit-elle

Ginny sourit et sortit son appareil photo pour l'a prendre en photo. Ensuite, elle fit rétrécir la baguette magique d'Hermione.

" Cache-la sous ta jupe, comme ça tu l'auras si quelque chose tourne mal. "

Hermione alla rejoint le groupe de filles.

" Excusez-moi, " lui dit une grosse voix, " Qui êtes-vous? "

" Je suis une des interprètes " répondit Hermione innocemment en rejetant ses cheveux derrière son épaule

" Nom? "

" Hermione"

" Vous n'êtes pas sur la liste, désolé. Maintenant sortez" répondit l'homme

" Attendez, " lui dit Hermione en s'avançant plus près de lui tout en roulant des hanches, " Vous ne pouvez pas me rajouter sur votre liste? ".

Elle lui avait chuchoté cela à l'oreille et sa main lui caressa le bras. L'homme l'a regarda.

" Je…Je pourrais…oui bien sûr…mais.. "

" Super, " cria-t-elle, " Je vous verrai sur la scène"

Elle lui lança un clin d'œil et monta les marches de la scène en balançant ses hanches beaucoup plus qu'à l'habitude.

Ginny sourit. Elle sortit des coulisses et alla se placer en face de la scène. Elle regarda autour d'elle sournoisement et lorsqu'elle fut assurée que personne ne la regardait, elle lança un sortilège d'obscurité juste au-dessus de la scène. Drago ne pourra pas voir le visage d'Hermione. Elle savait qu'il ne miserait rien sur elle s'il l'a reconnaissait. Lentement, la musique baissa et les gens sur la piste de danse se dispersèrent.

" Mesdames et messieurs", dit une voix grave dans un micro, " Laissez-moi vous présenter l'enchère annuelle des bachelorette. Nous verrons 15 filles sensuelles danser au rythme de la musique et pendant leur danse, vous pouvez aller miser sur une des filles. Pour ce faire, vous n'avez qu'à aller à la table à côté de la scène, nommez le numéro de la fille sur laquelle vous voulez miser de l'argent. Vous les hommes, vous ne pourrez les avoir que pour une nuit et demain après-midi seulement. Et maintenant que l'enchère commence. "

La foule, pour la plupart c'était des hommes, se déplaça et s'approcha de la scène. Drago déposa son whisky et regarda avec intérêt les 15 femmes habillées avec des jupes courtes. Soudain, les yeux de Drago se posèrent sur une des jeunes filles qui portait une jupe courte noire en cuire très courte et un haut court rouge. Les notes de musique s'élevèrent dans le bar.

_Baby, can't you see_

_I'm calling_

_A guy like you_

_Should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous_

_I'm fallin'_

_There's not escape_

_I can't wait_

_I need a hit_

_Baby, give me it_

_You're dangerous_

_I'm lovin' it_

_Too high _

_Can't come down_

_Losing my head _

_Spinning 'round and 'round_

_Do you feel me now_

Il observa la jeune femme et remarqua qu'elle avait fait un mouvement avec ses hanches avant de descendre plus bas. Il gémi intérieurement pendant qu'il observait ses mains se mettre sur ses hanches et de voir sa poitrine se soulever.

C'en était assez pour Drago. Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la table.

" Hé, je mise 500 gallions sur le numéro 15, " dit Drago

" Très bien, " répondit l'homme, " 500 pour le numéro 15,v hurla-t-il

Les yeux de Drago revinrent se poser sur la scène et continua d'observer la numéro 15. Il vit qu'elle se dirigeait vers un poteau de métal avec beaucoup d'élégance et commença à danser autour de lui. Il gémi plus fort intérieurement alors qu'il regardait ses longues jambes, son corps qui dansait autour de ce long bâton de métal et sa tête qui se renversait par derrière.

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic_

_I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

Hermione sourit alors qu'elle aperçut Drago l'a regarder fixement.

_It's getting late_

_To give you up_

_I took a sip_

_From my devil cup_

_Slowly_

_It's taking over me_

_Too high_

_Can't come down_

_It's in the air_

_And it's all around_

_Can't you feel me now_

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic_

Drago fut abasourdi lorsqu'il vit la fille prendre une bouteille d'eau et se la vider sur la tête. Elle l'avait fait avec une telle sensualité. Il vit l'eau descendre jusqu'à son ventre plat.

Il s'étira le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir le visage de cette créature magnifique qui se tenait devant lui. Mais à cause du sortilège, il lui était impossible de voir son visage.

Hermione se jeta à corps et âme pour la dernière partie de la danse.

_Intoxicate me now _

_With your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I'm ready now._

Drago était prêt lui aussi. Il se rassit alors que la chanson se terminait et que les filles se plaçaient toute en ligne l'une à côté de l'autre.

" Quel numéro, ma foi, sensuel, vous ne trouvez pas? " dit l'annonceur, " Bon alors, voici les gagnants pour ces jeunes femmes magnifiques et sexy! "

" NUMÉRO 1? " hurla-t-il, " OUI NUMÉRO 1, NEVILLE LONGDUBAT"

Drago éclata de rire alors que l'homme de Poudlard se leva et alla chercher son prix. Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Drago vit l'expression déçue sur le visage de la jeune femme. Drago perdit patience à attendre que l'annonceur nomme les gagnants qui irait avec une des filles. Il prit son verre et le garda serré dans sa main. Bientôt, il ne resta que Drago et quelques hommes près de la scène.

" ET POUR LE NUMÉRO 15, " dit l'homme, " NOUS PRENONS DRAGO MALEFOY! "

Hermione ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de soulagement. La première partie de son plan avait bien été. Maintenant tout ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était de le séduire et de l'obliger à lui révéler les plans de Voldemort. Mais elle savait que cela allait s'avérer à être une tâche assez dure.

Les yeux de Drago observaient la numéro 15 descendre les marches de la scène tout en balançant ses hanches. Il regarda ses longs cheveux brun clair lisse. Il plissa les yeux; il était sûr qu'il avait déjà vu cette fille quelque part.

"_Elle me rappelle quelqu'un,_ " pensa Drago puis secoua la tête, " _Non ça ne peut pas être elle_".

Drago marcha vers la fille. Juste comme elle commençait à s'approcher de lui, un groupe d'hommes passa près d'elle et il l'a perdit de vue.

Hermione vit qu'elle ne pouvait plus apercevoir Drago à cause des hommes qui lui bloquaient la vue. Elle attendit que le groupe d'hommes soit passé.

Drago reprit sa marche. Il regarda la fille avec un sourire sur le visage. Et là, il vit qui c'était, son sourire disparu.

Le verre qu'il tenait à la main tomba par terre et se brisa en plusieurs morceaux.

**Voilà c'est tout :)! Vous avez aimé? Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!**

**La chanson c'est Toxic, de Britney Spears**


	4. Chapitre IV

**Seeds of seduction**

**Bonjour à tous :)! Je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui et peut-être le chapitre 5 dans deux jours. Alors pour ceux qui sont impatient de lire la suite, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont donné leur commentaire. Sa me fait très plaisir :)!**

**Red-hair1990 : **Voilà! Voilà! C'est la suite :P! J'espère que tu vas l'apprécier. Personnellement, j'aime bien la fin du chapitre! Merci pour la review :)!

**Me : **Oui en effet, on ne conaissait pas son côté de danseuse :P! Merci :)!

**Darkim the queen of konery : **Merci beaucoup :) J'espère que tu vas apprécier aussi ce chapitre.

**yvyleewoods : **Ah :P! S'il n'a pu voir son visage, c'est à cause d'un sort que Ginny a lancé pour que personne ne puisse voir leur visage sur la scène. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait sa...mais je le répète je ne suis que la traductrice :P! Mais merci beaucoup pour la review :)!

_**Chapitre 4 Le plan de Severus**_

Hermione voulut éclater de rire en voyant la face de Drago, mais elle garda ses lèvres serrés l'une contre l'autre. Le visage de Drago était blanc et il l'a regarda avec de grands yeux.

"_ Je dois rêver,_" se dit Drago

Drago avala avec difficulté pendant qu'Hermione s'approchait de lui en bougeant les hanches d'un côté à l'autre.

" _Si je dois séduire et faire l'amour avec ce mangemort, au moins il est beau à regarder_" pensa Hermione

"_ Drago, que fais-tu? Éloigne-toi d'elle. Elle est un membre de l'Ordre et une sang-de-bourbe_," hurla son esprit

" _Oui, mais elle est sensuel et très sexy" _lui dit l'autre moitié de son esprit

Hermione n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et le poussa sur le mur. Elle regarda ses yeux gris. Hermione commença à se frotter après lui. Elle approcha ses lèvres de son cou et commença à l'embrasser. Drago ferma les yeux et gémit doucement. Hermione riait intérieurement. Il l'a saisit brusquement par les épaules et la tourna de sorte qu'elle était sur le mur et lui avait le dessus sur elle. Ils s'embrassèrent d'un baiser sauvage et violent. Leur langue s'entremêlait entre elles. Les jambes d'Hermione s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Drago. Celui-ci caressa sa cuisse.

" Ta chambre ou la mienne," demanda-t-elle

" Peu importe," lui répondit-il

Il passa les mains en dessous de son haut. Il l'a caressa doucement.

" _Juste pour une nuit. La baiser et ensuite l'oublier,_" se dit Drago

Drago prit de la poudre et hurla " Manoir des Malefoy" .

* * *

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de celui-ci. Drago prononça une formule magique pour fermer sa porte et la barrer. Drago observa Hermione pendant quelques secondes. Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, Hermione le poussa sur le lit. Drago l'attira avec lui dans sa chute. Il lui retira sa camisole. Il retira brusquement sa jupe et déchira ses sous-vêtements. Hermione enleva brusquement le pantalon de Drago et son boxeur. Il l'embrassa doucement tout en commençant à la pénétrer.

Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint l'orgasme, ils se séparèrent tous les deux et s'endormirent. Hermione avait eu un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait réussi. Maintenant, il ne restait qu'à avoir l'information.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Hermione regarda légèrement autour d'elle et gémit doucement. Elle fronça les sourcils et se frotta la tête. Elle était seule dans le lit king de Drago et était recouverte d'un drap léger et mince. Elle se leva lentement et soudain tout lui revint en tête. Elle chercha des yeux ses vêtements. Elle trouva sa jupe à côté du lit. Jetant ses cheveux derrière l'épaule, elle prit sa baguette magique et la garda près d'elle, d'un coup que Drago s'attaquerait à elle.

Elle alla à la salle de bain ensuite dans le petit salon et s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne dans les appartements de Drago avant d'appeler Ginny pour lui dire que la première phase étais faite.

" Le sac, " cria légèrement Hermione

Elle ne le trouvait nulle part. Elle mit sa jupe et prit une des chemises blanche de Dragp et alla retrouver les membres de l'Ordre.

* * *

Hermione coura dans les couloirs et lorsqu'elle atteint une porte, elle l'ouvrit. Elle vit Harry et Ginny sur le lit en train de s'embrasser avec passion.

" Ooh..." dit Hermione embarrassée

" Hermione" lui dit Harry alors qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un boxeur, " Est-ce que tout s'est bien passé?"

" Oui Harry," lui dit Hermione rapidement

Elle se retourna vers Ginny.

" Où est le sac que tu m'as donné hier?"

" Je l'ai apporté," lui répondit Ginny, " Alors la première partie a été complété? "

" Oui, maintenant notre espion doit faire sa partie. Où est-il maintenant?"

" Il est en bas" lui dit Harry

Elle sortie de la chambre et descendit.

" Severus,"

" Alors tout s'est bien passé la nuit passé? "

" Oui, maintenant c'est à votre tour de faire la deuxième partie du plan."

" Je..." commença Severus, " Je vérifirai ce qui se passe de leur côté."

Hermione soupira de soulagement et retourna en haut. Harry, Ginny et maintenant Ron étaient assis sur le lit.

" Tout est correct, Hermione?" lui demanda Ron

Hermione s'assie sur une chaise en face d'eux.

" Oui, c'était vraiment dure, mais j'ai réussi. Severus va exécuté la deuxième partie du plan."

" Je croyais que personne à part nous et Dumbledore étaient au courant pour ça?" demanda Harry

" Écoute Harry, j'ai besoin de Rogue. Fais-moi confiance. Ce plan va marcher. Mais j'ai besoin de son aide et il a prouvé ses intentions avec le véritaserum."

" Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir?" lui demanda Ginny toute excitée. " Je suis partie après avoir lancé le sortillège."

" Et bien, il y avait une enchère de bachlorettes et Malefoy a misé le plus sur moi. Je lui appartenait pour aujourd'hui et hier aussi dans la nuit mais lorsque je me suis réveillé aujourd'hui, il n'était déjà plus là. Je crois que ne voulais que coucher avec moi et me laissé partir après. "

" Tu as couché avec lui? " lui demanda Ron fâché

" Oui, " lui répondit Hermione sans aucune gêne. " Je n'ai pas le choix, je ne suis pas une sainte vierge et je dois le faire pour obtenir de l'information."

" Oui, j'imagine, " maugréa Ron

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et se leva.

" J'ai un rendez-vous avec Lavande. Je vais devoir y aller. Faites attention à vous trois. Et si vous avez besoin de moi, appelé-moi avec le miroir et je viendrai immédiatement. "

" Bye Ron, " lui dit Hermione tristement.

Hermione était tombé amoureuse de Ron après leur sixième année. Mais malheureusement pour elle, alors qu'elle était sur le point de lui avouer son amour, il lui avoua son secret ce qui lui brisa le coeur. Elle semblait ailleurs pendant ce moment où elle se remémorait ce moment il y a un an.

**Flash Back**

"_ Salut Hermione,_" _lui dit Ron alors qu'il prenait place juste en face d'elle dans le restaurant. _

_" Bonjour Ron,_" lui répondit Hermione

_Elle se sentait comme si elle aller se jeter en haut d'une tour. Son coeur battait si fort et si vite qu'elle croyait qu'il allait sortir de son corps._

_" Tu as une jolie robe," lui dit Ron_

_" Merci, tu as une jolie cravate" lui dit-elle_

_" Tu as de jolies chaussures"_

_" Okay, arrête!" lui dit Hermione_

_Il eu un long silence durant lequel on entendait le violon jouer un peu plus loin d'eux. Elle regarda Ron et sourit. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui lorsqu'il prit parole avant elle._

_" J'aime Lavande" lui dit-il_

_Hermione le regarda, sous le choc. Pendant quelques secondes, elle espérait que ce qu'elle venait d'entendre n'était pas vrai. Comment peut-il aimé Lavande? Elle se sentit comme si il lui avait donné un coup en plein visage. Son coeur semblait s'être arreté. _

_" Tu aimes Lavande?" répéta-t-elle en essayant d'avoir l'air heureuse pour lui, " Excuse-moi je dois aller à la salle de bain" _

_Pendant que Ron inclina la tête, Hermione sentit son coeur se briser en deux. Sa première flamme venait de s'éteindre. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues pendant qu'elle marchait vers la salle de bain. Elle s'effondra sur le mur et pleura toute les larmes de son corps._

**Fin du flash back**

" Hermione? Tu vas bien?" lui demanda Ginny avec une soudaine inquiétude dans la voix.

Hermione se força à sourire.

" Excuse-moi, je dois aller prendre une douche."

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Pendant que le jet d'eau chaude coulait sur elle, elle ferma les yeux. Au fond de son coeur, elle espérait vraiment pouvoir faire confiance en Severus, pour ce qui était de la mission.

* * *

Severus Rogue respira profondément pendant qu'il entrait dans la salle où il y avait tous les mangemorts. Le seigneur Voldemort était assis sur la chaise au milieu de ses conseillers.

" Qui va là? " demanda froidement Voldemort

" C'est moi, Severus" répondit-il

" Cela a bien été long, Severus"

" Oui je sais, milles excuses Maître, mais Dumbledore a gardé un oeil sur moi cematin. J'ai dû attendre qu'il soit partie avant de venir.

" Très bien," répondit le Maître

Severus prit place en face du Maître.

" Drago, pourquoi as-tu une tâche de rouge à lèvre sur ta chemise blanche?" demanda Severus

Le visage de Drago blêmit comme si une décharge électrique l'avait traversé.

" J'était..euh..."

" Où étais-tu la nuit passé?" demanda Voldemort

" J'était dans un bar, " répondit Drago

" Et tu as couché avec une fille," continua Voldemort " avec qui?"

" Hermione Granger" répondit Drago nerveusement

Il ferma les yeux. Il s'attendait à ce que le Maître jette le sortillège de Crucuatus sur lui.

" Espèce de garçon stupide" hurla Voldemort " Au lieu de te concentrer sur notre bien-être, tu dois combler tes besoins physiques. Tu savais qu'elle était un membre de l'Ordre, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tué alors que tu en avais la chance?"

" Je peux avoir la permission de parler, Maître?" demanda Severus

" Oui Severus, allez-y je vous écoute "

" C'est peut-être une bonne chose qu'il ne l'ait pas tué. Nous pouvons utiliser Hermione pour nos propres besoins. Nous pouvons envoyer Drago pour la séduire et faire semblant qu'il l'aime. Pendant qu'ils seront en rendez-vous, Drago pourra essayer d'avoir de l'information qui pourrait nous être utilile. Il pourra alors savoir où et quand se tiennent les réunions. Je pourrais envoyer Hermione là où Drago va se trouver" proposa Severus

" Vous avez eu une très bonne idée, mais Hermione n'est pas stupide. Elle suspectera quelque chose. Elle sait que Drago est un mangemort non?"

" Non, " dit fermement Severus

" Elle voudra s'assurer qu'il l'aime alors elle utilisera du Véritasérum " lui dit Voldemort

" Je lui donnerai une fausse bouteille de Véritasérum." dit Rogue " À un de leur rendez-vous, elle le mettra dans son verre, Drago feindra de ne pas s'en rendre compte, et lui avouera qu'il l'aime. Hermione sera convaincu de ses sentiments."

" Intelligent. Très intelligent." lui dit Voldemort

" Tu es chanceux Drago, " dit froidement Voldemort. " Tu embarques dans cette affaire dès maintenant. Il est temps que tu sers à quelque chose."

Rogue inclina la tête, se leva et sortit. Alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui, il eu un sourire sur son visage. Il avait réussi.

* * *

**Et voilà c'est tout pour le chapitre 4 :)! Vos commentaires s.v.p.! Merci !**


	5. Chapitre V

**Seeds of seduction**

**Hey :)! Voilà le 5e chapitre, j'espère que vous allez apprécier. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewer! Bonne lecture à tous :)!**

**Darkim the queen of konery : **Ah non ! Lol j'avoue que la c'est mêlant...hum...de quel côté pourrait bien être Rogue...:P! Merci beaucoup de ta review sa me fait toujours plaisir :)!

**Red-hair1990 : **Et voilà le 5e chapitre :)! J'espère que j'ai mit la msie à jour assez rapidement :P!

**Me : **Oui en effet, par rapport à tous ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre, c'est assez court. Oui je l'aime bien aussi sa personnalité et tout :P! J'espère que tu vas apprécier aussi ce chapitre! Merci:)!

**yvyleewoods : **Oui en effet, c'est un hasard fou :P! Mais bon, j'espère que tu apprécies quand même. Merci :)!

**victoire : **Ahhh :P! Sa tu vas finir par le savoir un peu plus tard :P! Jte remercie pour ta review :)!

_**Chapitre 5 Fausses confessions**_

En attendant aux sièges sociaux de l'Ordre du Phenix, Hermione, Harry et Ginny étaient dans le salon en train de parler. Hermione regardait sans cesse son poignet avec nervosité et se mordit la lèvre. Elle était inquiète pour la sécurité de Severus. Non seulement l'Ordre perdrait un espion important, mais la mission échouerait également.

" Est-ce que ça va Hermione? " demanda Ginny

" Oui oui, " répondit Hermione, " Je suis juste inquiète pour Rogue. Sa fait déjà plus d'une heure qu'il est partie."

" T'inquiète pas pour lui," répondit Harry, " Je suis sûr qu'il va bien."

Alors qu'Harry terminait sa phrase, Rogue entra dans la pièce. Il sourit à la vue du trio se reposant sur le divan brun mou.

" Harry, Hermione, Ginny," chuchota-t-il, " Je dois vous parler maintenant, en haut."

Ginny ramassa son jeu de carte et ils montèrent tous. Une fois dans la chambre, Rogue a utilisé un sort pour empêcher quelqu'un de les écouter.

" Asseyez-vous" leur dit-il

" Vous avez fait du bon travail, Hermione."

Hermione laissa sortir un soupir de soulagement. Elle souriait largement.

" Merci! "

" Lorsque Ron va revenir, vous lui direz le plan. J'ai dit au Seigneur qu'il devrait utiliser Hermione pour avoir de l'information. Drago déclarera qu'il est tombé amoureux d'Hermione pendant ses années à Poudlard, mais que son père lui avait empêcher d'entreprendre une démarche. Cependant, il recherchera seulement de l'information. Hermione lui fournira l'information, mais ce sera un piège. Elle lui dira par exemple, qu'on se réunit au ministère. Naturellement, Voldemort le dira à ses mangemorts, mais nous mettrons plus d'Aurors pour surveiller le ministère Donc, ses mangemorts vont se faire tuer. Hermione doit trouver une seule information, trouver qui est le traitre parmi nous. "

" Severus," dit Harry, " Je voudrais travailler sur la liste des suspects. Il y a trop de membre dans l'ordre; ce sera plus efficace si nous rétrécissons la liste de 3 à 5 personnes. Dumbledore a des dossiers sur tous les membres de l'Ordre. Il est possible que les dossiers puissent énoncer des motifs pour joindre Voldemort. "

" C'est un excellent point Harry, vous avez la pleine permission. J'ai dit à Drago que je vous emmenerai là où il sera, Hermione. Il sera au Jardin Café demain à midi. Rencontrez-le mais au lieu de mettre dans son verre du Véritasérum, vous mettrez une fiole qui contient du faux Véritasérum. Vous en verserez dans son verre pendant qu'il sera à la salle de bain. Après qu'il vous ai dit qu'il vous aime, vous devez lui dire que vous l'aimez aussi. Il sera détendu et vous fournira l'information et vice versa. Si vous ne l'aimez et ne lui fournissez pas l'information, il sera soupçonneux. "

" Harry et moi serons au café demain, " dit Ginny avec détermination, " Au cas où il essayerait de te tuer ou de faire quelque chose de fou, nous serons là."

" Parfait " dit Severus en se levant

Il regarda Harry pensivement.

" Vous savez Harry, si vous n'aviez pas les yeux de votre mère, je pourrai croire que vous être votre père. Il était aussi impliqué et aussi vrai que vous l'êtes. Je dois admettre que quand j'ai entendu que vous, Hermione, Ginny et Ron exécuterez la mission, j'était un peu sceptique. Pardonnez-moi pour ça. Je vous fais confiance à 100. "

" Hermione, " dit Ginny, " On doit y aller pour préparer les choses pour le rendez-vous de demain. "

* * *

Hermione ajusta sa veste alors qu'elle s'approchait du Jardin Café, le lendemain. À l'insistance de Ginny, elle avait opter pour un chemisier rose dont les premiers boutons étaient détaché pour laisser entrevoir sa poitrine. Elle portait aussi un pantalon noir moulant et des bottes noires. Elle serra son manteau. Un petit vent frais lui fouettait le visage. Ses cheveux volaient au vent. Elle entra dans le café. Elle regarda les lieux. Elle vit Harry et Ginny un peu plus loin. Alors ses yeux se posèrent sur Drago Malefoy. Hermione inclina la tête légèrement. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle s'approcha de la table de Drago avec son verre qu'elle venait de commander. Alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui, elle renversa son verre sur sa chemise.

" Ooh non...Je suis vraiment désolé " lui dit Hermione en essayant d'avoir l'air vraiment désolé

" C'est correct, " lui répondit Drago " Tu veux t'asseoir? "

" Ah oui merci, " lui dit-elle en rougissant

Elle ne pouvait croire qu'elle s'asseyait devant lui et qu'ils avaient vraiment une conversation civilisé. La mémoire de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble l'a fit rougir encore plus.

" Bon...alors..." bégaya-t-elle tout en se mordant la lèvre

Drago l'a regardait. _Elle n'a vraiment aucune idée à quel point ce petit geste l'a rend sexy. Bon aller, c'est le temps de lui dire._

" Écoute Hermione, " commença Drago, " J'ai quelque chose à te dire. J'aurai aimé te le dire avant ça, mais je sens que c'est le bon temps maintenant. "

Hermione inclina la tête et sourit. Elle savait ce que Drago était sur le point de lui dire.

" Je t'aime. "

Hermione fit mine d'avoir l'air surprise.

" Vraiment Drago? "

Il hocha légèrement la tête.

" Je suis heureuse que tu me le dises. Depuis que nous sommes devenu préfets en chef, je suis tombé amoureuse de toi. "

_Je n'en revient pas que j'ai dit ça. C'est pathétique, se dit Hermione_

" Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, parce que mon père aurait tout faire pour que rien ne marche entre nous. Il ne croit pas qu'un sang-de-bourbe soit digne d'un Malefoy. " Dit Drago en prenant la main d'Hermione

Hermione lui sourit affectueusement alors qu'elle prit entre ses doigts la bouteille du faux véritasérum. Il caressa sa main et l'embrassa.

" Excuse-moi, je dois aller à la salle de bain. " lui dit-il

" Oui bien sûr, " lui dit-elle en souriant

Dès qu'il quitta la table, il eu un sourire faux sur son visage. Elle roula des yeux et essuiya sa main sur la serviette à côté d'elle. Elle a frissonné en se rappelant de son sourire. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sournoisement autour d'elle et quand elle sut que personne ne regardait, elle versa rapidement la fiole de la potion dans le verre de Drago. Elle remit la fiole vide dans son petit sac et prit son miroir.

" Harry, " chuchota-t-elle

" Oui Hermione, " lui répondit-il

" C'est bon, je viens de verser le faux véritasérum dans le verre. "

" Parfait."

Pendant ce temps, Drago se levait les mains dans la salle de bain. Il savait que pendant qu'il était à la salle de bain, Hermione avait mit dans son verre le faux véritasérum. Ce qui l'a surpris, c'est qu'elle lui ait dit qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Ça l'avait frappé. Il voulait savoir si elle avait dit la vérité. Il prit sa fiole de Véritasérum.

Hermione lui sourit alors qu'il revint s'asseoir en face d'elle. Il lui prit encore la main.

" Hé, ton verre est presque vide. Je vais le remplir pour toi. " lui dit-il

" Non, je peux le faire moi-même. " a dit Hermione en repoussant sa chaise, prête à se lever.

" Non, " dit Drago

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, il avait prit son verre et avait marché jusqu'au comptoir.

" Ah non, merde ! " se dit Hermione

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle et s'assura que Drago était dos à elle. Elle commanda un verre au serveur qui venait de passer à côté d'elle. Elle espérait que le serveur fasse vite. Elle regarda la file qu'il y avait au comptoir et se sentir soulagé de voir qu'il y avait 4 personnes juste avant Drago. Son coeur se remit à battre d'un rythme normal. Hermione frappa ses ongles sur la table. Ça lui prit toute sa résistance pour ne pas prendre le verre de son voisin.

" _Là où est l'enfer est, tu es, Malefoy_ " pensa Hermione

Juste comme cette pensée quitta son esprit, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et une serveuse apparut. Hermione saisit son verre avec sa main gauche et l'a mit en dessous de la table, pour que Drago ne se rende pas compte qu'elle avait un autre verre. Avec un coup de pied, elle éloigna la chaise de Drago un peu plus loin de la table. Elle regarda à nouveau vers le comptoir et vit la commande de Drago. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa tomber sa tête sur la table. Après quelques secondes, elle sourit et attendit Drago.

" Merci " lui dit-elle lorsqu'il déposa le verre devant elle

Drago se retourna et prit la chaise qui était placé un peu plus loin. Pendant ce petit instant, Hermione échangea le verre que Drago venait de lui donner avec celui qu'elle avait caché en dessous de la table. Juste au moment où elle venait de poser le verre de Drago entre ses jambes, celui-ci se retourna vers elle et s'assit. Elle prit son verre et le bu d'un seul coup. Drago la regarda et souria. Croyant qu'elle venait de boire le verre avec le véritasérum, il lui demanda :

" Alors, quand exactement es-tu tombé amoureuse de moi? "

" Bien, je t'ai aimé après la cinquième année où nous sommes devenus préfets en chef. J'ai remarquer que tu n'étais plus après moi lorsque Crabbe et Goyle étaient avec toi. Tu étais vraiment humain pour une fois et je me rappele que pendant une semaine tu ne m'as pas appelé sang-de-bourbe. C'était un changement énorme dans notre relation et j'ai commencé lentement à t'aimer. Et ce sentiment est devenu beaucoup plus fort. J'ai essayer de l'ignorer, mais je n'était pas capable de t'oublier. "

" Oh..." lui dit Drago

Il ne semblait plus avoir de mot. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Hermione voulut éclater de rire en voyant son visage étonné, mais elle se retint. Soudain, Hermione remarqua qu'il semblait y avoir de la douleur dans ses yeux. Celui-ci frotta son bras gauche.

" Bon, je dois y aller. J'ai un rendez-vous. On se revois plus tard? " demanda-t-il

" Oui, " répondit Hermione

" Après demain, à midi, on se rencontre ici ?

" Oui, " répéta Hermione

Drago s'approcha d'elle, lui sourit et lui donna une étreinte. Hermione roula des yeux. Ils se séparèrent et il se sourirent. Il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, d'un baiser court et vif, et s'éloigna d'elle.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Laissez-moi vos commentaires :)!**


	6. Chapitre VI

**Seeds of seduction**

**Bonjour à tous :) ! Je m'excuse pour le retard sincèrement. J'ai eu une grosse semaine de travaux et d'examens. Mais là c'est terminé donc je vous poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui et le chapitre 7 d'ici quelques jours. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewer. Sa me fait vraiment plaisir :)! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous :)!**

**moggliesmad : **Hey merci :)! C'est gentil. J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre.

**Darquim the queen of konery : **J'espère que t'as moins mal à la tête :P! Ah j'avoue c'est toujours aussi tordu et j'aime ça comme sa :P! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre oussi :)! Merci beaucoup.

**Red-Hair1990 : **Ah...je crois que tu vas être déçu d'avoir vu que j'ai prit autant de temps pour poster ce chapitre. Mais je promet que c'est la dernière fois que je prenais autant de temps :P! Alors j'espère que tu vas aimer et bonne lecture :)!

**Emustang : **Merci beaucoup :)! Tes encouragements me font vraiment plaisir. Merci !

_**Chapitre 6 Suspects**_

Hermione monta les escaliers, entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle enleva son manteau et ses bottes. Elle jetta le sac sur le divan à côté de son lit. Elle se jeta sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Hermione dérivait vers la somnolance lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

" Ah non," murmura Hermione en se levant et en chancellant vers la porte.

" C'est qui? " demanda-t-elle un peu irrité

Elle ouvrit la porte brusquement. C'était Harry.

" Salut Hermione, " lui dit-il " C'était vraiment amusant tout à l'heure. Ginny et moi avions du mal à s'empêcher de rire. "

" Je suis heureuse que tu ai apprécié l'exposition, " lui dit Hermione ironiquement, " Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'aimerais bien dormir un peu. "

" Désolé, désolé. Je voulais juste te dire qu'on avait trouvé ça drôle, Ginny et moi. Nous allons revenir et te dirons les nouvelles dans quelques heures."

" Okay, " lui dit Hermione en refermant la porte

Elle retourna dans son lit et tomba dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

À quelques milles plus loin, Drago et le Seigneur Voldemort discutaient des évènements du jour. Drago était installé sur une chaise en bois et Voldemort lui faisait face dans un fauteuil très confortable.

" Drago, " lui dit Voldemort d'une voix froide, " Comment sa s'est passé aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que la sang-de-bourbe a chuté à cause de tes fausses confessions? "

" Oui, elle l'a fait Maître, " répondit Drago, " Elle m'a également avoué qu'elle est tombé amoureuse de moi aussi. "

" Elle? Tu as vérifié sa réponse j'espère? "

" Oui, je l'ai fait. " lui dit Drago avec fierté dans la voix

" Quand vas-tu la revoir? "

" Dans deux jours. J'essayerai d'avoir l'endroit où l'Ordre se réunit. "

" Je fixe une date limite pour toi Drago. Je te donne seulement un mois et demi. Nous sommes le premier décembre aujourd'hui. Tu as maintenant jusqu'au milieu janvier pour me fournir l'information. Si tu échoues, tu payeras par ta vie cependant, si tu réussis, tu seras récompensés au delà de tes rêves les plus fous, " lui dit Voldemort

" Oui Monsieur, "

Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais en ce moment, une crainte énorme apparut à l'intérieur de lui.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Ginny étaient dans leur chambre. La seule lumière venait des bougies rose que Ginny avait allumé. Ils avaient mit la pile de dossier à côté d'eux pour pouvoir tous les regarder. Ginny ouvrit le premier dossier.

" Harry, " commença Ginny, " Pourquoi est-ce qu'on regarde les dossiers alors qu'on pourrait aller le demander?"

" Ginny, ça serait beaucoup plus soupçonneux si on faisait ça. On a aucun indice qui dit que l'espion est là, et si nous leur demandons, ils iraient trouver Voldemort pour lui dire que nous avons des soupçons. Il y a beaucoup de membre dans l'Ordre. "

" Ouais," coupa Ginny, " Environ 1000! "

" Mais il y en a déjà qu'on peut éliminer comme suspect car on sait que sa ne peut pas être eux. " dit Harry

" Tu as raison, " lui dit Ginny en l'embrassant sur la joue. " Je suis heureuse que Dumbledore ait tous ces dossiers sur chaque membre. Il y a toute leur histoire et ce qui s'est passé dans leur passé. Nous pouvons voir qui a un motif pour nous détruire et de se venger de Dumbledore. "

Il y eut un lourd silence pendant qu'ils regardaient les dossiers. De temps en temps, Ginny et Harry demandaient à l'autre s'ils avaient trouvé un suspect.

" Hé, Ginny, j'en ai un ! "

" Sérieux ? Qui-est-ce?" lui dit Ginny

" Mondingus Fletcher, mais je peux pas croire qu'il soit vraiment un suspect. "

" C'est quoi son motif? "

" On ne l'a pas vu ça fait un moment. Dumbledore à écrit qu'il a été suspendu. " lui dit Harry

" Quoi? Mais pourquoi? "

" Il continuait d'importer les marchandises volées même après que Dumbledore l'ait avertit. Dumbledore lui a dit qu'il pouvait rester un membre de l'Ordre, mais il ne peut pas combattre dans aucune des batailles. "

" Ce qui pourrait être un motif pour se venger. " dit Ginny, " Il pourrait être fou et être du côté de Voldemort. Voldemort peut lui avoir demandé de s'arranger et de faire en sorte de ne plus combattre contre lui. Harry, tu sais quand il a été suspendu? "

" Hum...ça fait environ 1 mois. "

" Ça remonte à longtemps, mais il reste un suspect. Il a un motif énorme et il pourrait être un espion. "

" Mais..." lui dit Harry

" Harry, c'est toi qui m'a dit qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à personne. Il peut être l'espion de Voldemort. "

" C'est vrai. Je suis désolé, tu as raison. "

" Tu ne dois pas l'être Harry, tu as fait du bon travail. " lui dit Ginny en l'embrassant

" C'est tout? Je n'obtient qu'un baiser comme remerciment? " lui dit-il en faisait mine de bouder

Ginny sourit et l'embrassa plus fougueusement cette fois. Harry la serra dans se bras et l'a fit tombé par en arrière sur le lit. Les papiers qui étaient dans les dossiers tombèrent par terre. Ils continuaient de s'embrasser durant quelques instants et Ginny reposa sa tete sur l'oreiller en regardant par terre. Soudain, elle se leva brusquement.

" Ginny? Que se passe-t-il?"

Ginny prit la feuille de papier qu'elle avait vu et commença à l'a lire. Son visage blémit à mesure qu'elle lisait l'information.

" Harry, " lui dit Ginny horrifié " Cette feuille...dit...Percy! Il pourrait être..."

" Non! Je ne peux pas le croire ! "

" Harry..."

" Ginny, il y a beaucoup de choses d'écrit sur cette feuille, mais on devrait en parler à Ron avant de le mettre sur la liste de suspect. Il est lui aussi dans la mission. "

" Okay...Je ne veux pas croire, je ne peut pas croire qu'il pourrait faire ça"

Ginny se rassit sur le lit et posa sa tête sur le torse d'Harry et ferma les yeux. Harry embrassa son front et attendit que son souffle soit plus calme et qu'elle se soit endormi. Il l'étendit sur le lit plus confortablement et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il prit tous les papiers et les remits dans la chemise en carton. Il prit les dossiers de Mondingus et de Percy et les mit dans un tiroir. Il jeta ensuite un sort pour que personne ne puisse ouvrir ce tiroir. Il regarda encore plusieurs dossiers pendant quelques heures, mais ne trouva rien d'autre. Épuisé, Harry rangea les dossiers. Il regarda Ginny et s'étendit sur le lit à côté de lui. Harry ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, les coups à la porte réveilla Harry.

" Qui est la? "

Fatigué, il regarda autour de lui et vit Ginny qui dormait toujours à ses côté. Doucement, il se leva. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit. Il vit Hermione et Ron.

" Vous pouvez entré. " lui dit-il

" Désolé si on te réveille Harry. " lui dit Hermione

" C'est pas grave. "

" Est-ce que tu peux réveiller Ginny? " demanda Hermione

Harry marcha jusqu'au lit et réveilla doucement Ginny. Elle se leva et alla rejoindre les deux autres.

" Salut Ron, salut Hermione, " dit Ginny nerveusement

" On a lut quelques dossiers cet après-midi. Une d'elle va probablement vous choquer, mais on a crut que vous deviez être au courant. " leur dit Harry

" Okay " lui dit Ron lentement

Harry alla près du bureau, prit sa baguette et conjura le sort qu'il y avait sur le tiroir. Il prit les deux dossiers qu'il y avait dedans et alla rejoindre les autres. Hermione et Ron étaient assis sur le lit à côté de Ginny. Hermione lui sourit et Ron le regarda nerveusement.

" Ginny et moi on a regardé les dossier de l'Ordre aunjourd'hui. " dit Harry sérieusement

" Avez-vous trouvé un suspect? " demanda Ron

" Oui, il y a deux suspects pour l'instant. On pouvait éliminer plusieurs membres de l'Ordre. "

" Qui est le premier? " demanda Hermione " Je dois savoir qui c'est, je vois Malefoy demain. "

" Le premier est Mondingus Fletcher " dit Harry " Tiens Ron "

" Je sais qu'il est peu probable que ce soit lui, mais Dumbledore l'a suspendu de la mission pendant une année parce qu'il importait toujours les marchandises volées. Cependant, il connaît toujours tous les détails de l'Ordre. Il a été dévasté et très furieux quand il a été suspendu. C'est un motif pour le suspecter." continua Harry

" Je suppose. " lui dit Ron

" Qui est le deuxième suspect? " demanda Hermione

Harry et Ginny s'échangèrent un regard nerveux.

" Promet-moi Ron que tu vas rester calme jusqu'à ce que tu ai entendu notre argument" lui dit Harry

" Oui oui, je le promet, dis-moi qui c'est. " dit Ron impatient

" C'est Percy, Ron, le deuxième suspect. "

Juste comme Harry l'avait prévu, le visage de Ron devint blanc. En une fraction de seconde, son visage vira du blanc au rouge. Un regard de suprise fit place à un regard de colère.

" Harry ! Tu réalises ce que tu viens de faire? TU ACCUSES UN MEMBRE DE MA FAMILLE D'ÊTRE MANGEMORT! " hurla Ron

" Ron..." dit Harry

" Harry, tu es allé beaucoup trop loin. Tu n'as aucun droit de le suspecter d'être un mangemort. Tu n'es..."

" Ron, " lui dit Ginny en colère, " Ferme-toi et assis-toi! Percy est aussi mon frère et je n'ai pas commencer à hurler après Harry pour l'avoir suspecter. Écoute au moins ce que nous avons à dire la-dessus. "

" Il y a un papier dans son dossier qui énonce très clairement à quel point Percy déteste Dumbledore. " dit Harry en se levant

" Oh je vois. Il le déteste au point de nous trahir? " lui dit Ron sascastiquement

" Ron, arrête! Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ton frère n'a pas tué un mangemort durant ses 3 dernières années dans l'Ordre bien qu'il soit aller aux batailles? "

" Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas tuer de mangemort qu'il faut absolument le soupçonner. " lui dit Ron, " Et puis, si Dumbledore suspecte Percy, pourquoi il lui a permit d'être dans l'Ordre? "

Ron sourit en voyant que Harry ne trouvait rien à dire.

" Écoute Ron, nous ne sommes pas sûr à 100 mais ils sont tous les deux sur la liste des suspects. On ne peut pas faire confiance à personne Ron, que cette personne soit proche de nous ou pas. "

" Oui tu as raison." lui dit Ron, " Je suis désolé. "

" C'est correct. " lui dit Harry, " Si un membre de ma famille aurait été accusé de trahir ma famille, j'aurai probablement réagi de la même manière. "

" Bon, je suis désolé, mais j'ai mon premier rendez-vous officiel avec Malefoy demain. J'ai dit le plan à Ron et il croit que nous devons commencer à diminuer l'armée de Voldemort maintenant. Il m'a encouragé à le glisser à une fausse réunion demain. " leur dit Hermione

" Okay, Hermione, " lui dit Harry, " Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais as-tu dois informer Dumbledore? Il va devoir donner l'ordre aux Aurors d'être au poste. "

" Severus m'a dit il y a quelques minutes que Drago avait un mois et demi pour soutirer l'information de moi. " lui dit Hermione " Je pense plutôt que je vais lui donner l'information et ainsi diminuer l'armée de tu-sais-qui plus tôt que prévue. Et oui, je vais dire à Dumbledore ce que je prévois faire demain. Laissez-moi faire. "

" Bonne chance Hermione, " lui dit Harry, Ron et Ginny

**Vos commentaires ? Vous avez apprécié ou non :P! Merci :)!**


	7. Chapitre VII

**Seeds of seduction**

**Bonjour à tous :) ! Me revoilà déjà avec ce nouveau chapitre. J'ai prit beaucoup moins de temps cette fois :P! Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé leur commentaire. J'apprécie beaucoup et sa m'encourage à continuer la traduction. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous :) !**

**Red-Hair1990 : **C'est vrai qu'elle devrait attendre...mais bon...tu vas le savoir en lisant ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup :) ! J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre aussi.

**louloute56 : **Merci beaucoup :) ! La voilà la suite et j'espère que tu vas l'apprécier.

**nattie : **Je voulais te remercier pour tes trois reviews. À quand la suite ? À maintenant :P! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre.

**Mlle Potter** : Oui en effet, Anjali Malfoy a fait du très bon travail et je ne cesse de la féliciter. Merci pour tes 4 reviews et j'espère que tu vas adorer ce chapitre autant que tu as aimé les premiers.

_**Chapitre 7 Premier rendez-vous**_

Hermione marchait jusqu'au café et y rentra. Elle plaça son sac à côté de la table et s'assit. Drago n'était pas encore arrivé. Hermione appuya sa tête dans sa main et ferma les yeux. Elle attendait. C'était aujourd'hui. Son premier jour qui pourrait avoir de l'impact sur la mission. Sur l'Ordre. Son coeur battait très vite et elle crût qu'elle allait vomir. Chaque démarche qu'elle allait entreprendre pourrait décider de son futur. Une simple petite gaffe pourrait lui coûter la vie.

Pendant qu'elle se reposait, Drago Malefoy entra dans le café. Il regarda d'un air hautain les gens qui s'y trouvaient et repéra Hermione à une table. En maudissant, il replaça sa chemise et péniblement, il se força à sourire. Il marcha jusqu'à la table.

" Ça va chérie? " demanda Drago alors qu'il s'assisait juste en face d'elle

" Oh, bonjour Drago. " lui répondit Hermione " Je m'excuse, je pensais à quelque chose et je me suis perdu dans mes pensées"

Elle le regarda et se força à sourire.

" C'est correct. Tu es très belle. "

" Merci, " lui dit Hermione en s'approçant de lui et en l'embrassant doucement

Ça lui prit toute son énergie pour qu'il n'essuie pas ses lèvres ou qu'il ne parte en courant à la salle de bain.

" Deux bières " dit-il à la serveuse alors qu'elle passa à côté d'eux " Hermione, tu es d'humeur à aller voir un film? "

" Oui, bien sûr, il y a un film qui vient de sortir. Je crois que ça s'appele Charme ou quelque chose comme ça. "

" Très bien, " lui répondit-il en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson. " Tu sais que durant ces deux derniers jours, je n'ai censé de penser à toi ?"

" Oh..." lui dit Hermione en rougissant

" _Ouais, bien dans tes rêves sang-de-bourbe _" pensa-t-il

" Je crois que nous pourrions y aller pour la représentation de 1h00 " se força à dire Drago

Il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais passé du temps avec Hermione et quand ils étaient forcés d'être ensemble, ils s'insultaient. Pour dire la vérité, il était beaucoup plus préoccupé par sa mission. Cependant, étant fils d'un mangemort, il ne pouvait pas montrer ses émotions. Il voulait essayer de lui faire dire l'endroit des réunions de l'Ordre, mais il savait que s'il buvait trop, il allait perdre le contrôle sur ses hormones.

" D'accord, alors je crois que nous devrions y aller. " dit Hermione en se levant

" Ouais, " reconnaissant de pouvoir dire quelque chose.

Il laissa du pourboire sur la table. Il sourit et prit la main d'Hermione.

Le couple marcha jusqu'au théâtre.

" Deux billets pour le film Charme " dit Hermione en sortant son porte-feuille

" Non, je vais payer " lui dit Drago

" Non tu as payer les boissons, je payerai les billets " répondit-elle

Drago la regarda, surprit et rangea son porte-feuille.

" Merci," lui dit Drago alors qu'elle lui donna un billet

" Troisième salle, à gauche. " leur dit la femme qui déchirait les billets " Bon film ! "

Le film était une comédie romantique au grand désespoir de Drago. Hermione, cependant, était complétement captivé par le film. Drago était sur le bord du siège, prêt à sortir de la salle. Une heure et quarante minutes plus tard, Drago fut le premier à sortir de la salle.

" Voyons Drago, pourquoi es-tu si presser de sortir? Tu n'as pas aimer le film? " demanda Hermione

" Non, je l'ai DÉTESTÉ ! Je déteste les films d'amour. " lui répondit-il

" Je m'excuse Drago. " dit Hermione avec un sourire sympathique " Il est seulement 5h00. On pourrait aller dans un club? "

Drago n'y pensa pas deux fois.

" Ouais "

" Allons-y alors " dit-elle " Oh mais, je dois me changer. "

" Change-toi là ! " lui dit Drago

" Non, je vais me changer quand on sera là-bas. "

Pendant qu'ils marchaient jusqu'au club, Hermione sourit. Tout allait bien. C'était comme dans un rêve. Ironiquement, de son côté, Drago pensa la même chose.

" Bon, allons ici," dit Drago en ouvrant la porte du club

" Je vais te commander une boisson pendant que tu te changes chérie " lui dit Drago gentiment

Hermione inclina la tête et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain. La seule lumière du bar était les boules multicolores suspendues au plafond. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde sur le placher de danse. Hermione arriva à la salle de bain et entra dans une cabine. Elle sortie de son sac des vêtements qu'elle avait mit dans son sac. Après s'être habillé, elle sortie de la cabine et s'assura que personne d'était là.

" Ginny " chuchota-t-elle

Quelques secondes plus tard, son visage appurut.

" Qu'est-ce que se passe Hermione? " demanda-t-elle

" Je suis au club " chuchota Hermione " Je dois être très saoule ce soir. J'ai besoin de toi ici au cas où il se passerait quelque chose d'imprévu. Je dois lui fournir l'information et pour que ce soit plus réaliste, je dois boire beaucoup d'alcool. Tu dois être ici pour moi. "

" Okay Hermione, je serai là dans quelques minutes "

Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle arrangea son maquillage et ses cheveux. Elle rangea son sac dans un casier et elle sortie. Elle alla rejoindre Drago, qui était assis sur un tabouret près du bar.

" Je suis là Drago. " lui dit-elle

Drago la regarda et faillit en tomber de son tabouret. C'est comme si le monde autour de lui avait disparu. Ses cheveux brun étaient parfaitement bien placé et encadraient son visage à la perfection. Ses yeux bruns étaient ronds et grands et étaient soigneusement maquillés avec un mascara noir et un eye-liner brun. Elle avait mit un ombre à paupière beige. Son peau était d'une couleur crème et ses lèvres étaient rouge-cerise. Elle portait une chemise rouge serré qui moulait parfaitement ses seins. Elle était un peu courte et elle lui arrêtait un peu en bas du nombril. Elle portait un pantalon noir extrêmement serré qui lui allait à la perfection. Drago ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortie.

" Tu es vraiment magnifique " réussi-t-il à dire

" Merci, chéri " lui dit Hermione en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson alcoolisée

" Allons danser ! " lui dit Hermione en se levant

Elle tira Drago par sa chemise et l'emmena jusqu'à la piste de danse. Elle mit ses mains autour du cou de Drago et commença à se déhancher. Drago déplaça ses mains habiles en dessous de sa chemise. Il caressa chaque parcelle de sa peau.

_I'm feelin sexy_

_I wanna hear you say my name boy_

_If you can reach me_

_You can feel my burning flame_

Hermione de façon sensuelle. Elle se laissa descendre le long du corps de Drago et remonta lentement en le regardant dans les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui pour trouver une pièce libre, mais il finit par se rappeler de son travail. Hermione continuait à se déhancher au rythme de la chanson.

_I'm feeling kind of n-a-s-t-y_

_I might just take you home with me_

_Baby the minute I feel your energy_

_Your vibe's just taken over me_

_Start feeling so crazy babe_

_I feel the funk coming over me_

_I don't know what's gotten into me_

_The rythrn's got feeling so crazy babe_

_Tonight I'll be the naughty girl_

_I'm calling all my girls_

_We're going to turn this party out_

_I know you want my body_

Pendant qu'il dansait sensuellement avec Hermione, il ne s'inquiétait pas d'une chose. Il n'avait pas à forcé Hermione à boire. À chaque serveuse qui passait à côté d'elle, elle saisisait toujours un verre et le buvait très rapidement.

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_

_L'm calling all my girls_

_I see you look me up and down_

_And I came to party_

Drago sourit.

" Bébé. " chuchota-t-il " Est-ce que tu veux qu'on se voit demain? "

" Je ne peut pas. J'ai une réunio demain "

" _Je vais enfin savoir l'endroit où ils se réunissent tous._ " pensa Drago

" Et où dois-tu aller? " demanda-t-il

" Je dois aller au ministère. C'est là qu'on se réunit les gens de ma carrière et moi. " marmona Hermione

" C'est vraiment dommage " chuchota Drago en ayant l'air attristé

" Drago, " commença-t-elle " Je ne me sens pas bien "

Il l'a prit et l'emmena dehors.

Hermione avait trop bu et maintenant, elle avait été obliger de sortir du club. Elle criait et hurlait en donnant des coups de pied jusqu'à ce que Drago l'ait déposé sur l'herbe humide. Elle n'eut pas le temps de placer un seul mot qu'elle commença à vomir. Drago s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et enleva ses cheveux de ses yeux.

" Merci, " dit-elle

Elle s'étendit dans l'herbe

" Je crois qu'on s'est assez amusé pour aujourd'hui " lui dit Drago

À ce moment, Ginny apparut.

" Hermione ! " cria-t-elle " Oh, Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? "

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux Weasley? Heureusement que je passais par là. Elle était étendu sur l'herbe et elle hurlait en vomissant. "

Il ricanna.

" Harry et moi étions ici. Je crois qu'elle a trop bu. Je vais l'a ramener à la maison. " lui dit Ginny

" Okay. " répondit Drago

Il ne s'inquiétait pas. Il avait l'information. Il pourrait aller voir Voldemort et lui dire l'information qu'il avait apprit ce soir. Malheureusement pour lui, s'il n'y avait pas eu autant de gens dehors, il aurait pu tuer Ginny. Mais il dut se retenir. Ginny saisit Hermione par le bras et l'aida à se relever. Elle se retourna. Drago avait déjà disparut.

* * *

**Et voilà :) ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre. Il est beaucoup plus court mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié :) ! Donnez-moi vos commentaires. Sa va me faire plaisir :) !**

**La chanson, si vous ne l'avez pas reconnu, c'est naughty girl, de Beyonce. **


	8. Chapitre VIII

**Seeds of seduction**

**Bonjour à tous :) ! Encore une fois, je n'ai pas trop mit de temps à poster la suite. Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont prit la peine de m'écrire. Merci beaucoup. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**moggliesmad : **Merci beaucoup :) Je fais de mon mieux pour traduire cette histoire. Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. Merci :)!

**Red-hair1990: **Effectivement elle est très prévoyante d'emmener ses vêtements mais je dirais plus que c'est un sac assez grand et non un sac à main. Mais bon j'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre :)! Et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes j'essaye de m'améliorer :P!

**nattie : **Merci beaucoup :)! J'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi.

**johanna : **Merci j'espère que j'ai poster la suite assez vite pour toi :P! Merci et j'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre.

_**Chapitre 8 M'épouserais-tu?**_

Hermione gémit en ouvrant les yeux. Elle se força à se frotter la tête. Elle entendit plusieurs voix autour d'elle, mais elle ne pouvait distinguer qui parlait. Lentement, les voix se firent plus claires et elle pu comprendre ce qu'elles disaient.

" Elle a vraiment abusé sur l'alcool hier soir. " dit Harry en secouant la tête pendant qu'il regardait la fille désillusionné sur le lit.

" Ouais, " dit Ginny, " Elle était dehors quand je l'ai vu avec Malefoy. "

" Oh, " s'exclama Ron, " Fred et George m'ont donné une recette contre la gueule de bois. Je vais aller en faire une. "

" Hé attend une minute Ron. T'es sûr que c'est une potion magique qui va l'a rendre mieux et non une potion qui va empirer son état? " demanda Harry

" Oui j'en suis sûr, " dit Ron en roulant des yeux, " Je l'ai moi-même utilisé. "

" Okay, je voulais juste m'assurer qu'elle irait bien. " dit Harry pendant que Ron fermait la porte. " Ginny, où est le sac d'Hermione ?"

" Ah, " dit Ginny qui ne s'inquiétait pas, " Je l'ai prit hier. Elle l'avait avec elle dehors avec Malefoy. "

" Merci chérie, " dit Harry en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

Il tapota la place à côté de lui pour que Ginny vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ginny sourit en s'asseyant à côté de lui et en déposant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry. Celui-ci prit la main de Ginny et enlaça leurs doigts ensemble. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent la ensemble, sans bouger.

Enfin, un quart d'heure plus tard, Ron entra dans la chambre en ayant dans ses mains une fiole avec un liquide vert à l'intérieur. Ginny se leva et prit la fiole et sentit le liquide. Elle marcha jusqu'à Hermione.

Doucement, elle ouvrit la bouche d'Hermione er versa le contenu de la fiole dans sa gorge. Elle mit la fiole de côté et attendit que la potion fasse effet. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione se leva. Elle cligna très rapidement des paupières frappé par la lumière. Elle frotta ses yeux et regarda autour d'elle.à

Doucement elle a soulevé la bouche de Hermione ouverte et l'a versée vers le bas sa gorge. Jetant la fiole de tabagisme immobile dans le trashcan, Ginny s'est assis et a attendu le breuvage magique pour le fonctionner est magique. En conclusion, quelques minutes plus tard Hermione lentement a reposé vers le haut et s'est brossé les cheveux redressés hors de son visage. Le clingnotement rapidement en tant que ses pupilles a frappé la lumière lumineuse, elle a frotté ses yeux et a regardé autour d'elle.

" Salut, " leur dit-elle avec une voix encore toute endormi, " Comment suis-je arrivé ici? "

" Je t'ai emmener ici. " dit Ginny en se levant

" Est-ce que tout s'est bien passé? " demanda Harry

" Oui, il est tombé dans mon piège lorsque je lui ai dit que l'on se réunissait au ministère demain. Je dois parler à Dumbledore. "

" Non, tu en as assez fait. Je dirai à Dumbledore que tout a réussi. Tu devrais te reposer pour mieux te sentir demain. " lui dit Ginny

" Okay, " répondit Hermione

Elle bougea doucement puis s'endormit.

" Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour dormir avec des vêtements aussi serrés. Jamais je ne pourrais dormir avec ça. J'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus lousse. " dit Ginny en sortant de la chambre suivit de Ron et d'Harry.

Ils s'approchèrent tous les trois du bureau de Dumbledore.

" Entrez ! " cria la voix à l'intérieur

" Bonsoir Albus " lui dit Harry en entrant dans le bureau suivit des deux autres.

" Bonsoir Harry, Ginny, Ron " leur dit Dumbledore en inclinant la tête " Alors vous avez des nouvelles ? "

" Oui, tout est très bien. Hermione a réussi. Les mangemorts pensent que nous nous réunissons demain au ministère. Nous avons besoin de tout notre appui demain. Nous devons viser sur des mangemorts comme Lucius Malefoy, Macnair et Peter Pettigrow. " lui dit Harry

" Mais, " ajouta Harry, " Personne ne touche a Pettigrow à part MOI. "

" Bien évidemment. " lui dit ses amis immédiatement.

Harry n'avait pas à parler. Ses amis savaient pourquoi Harry voulait tuer lui-même Pettigrow.

" Croyez-vous que Voldemort va être là demain ? " demanda Harry

" Personnellement, je ne suis pas sûr. " dit Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils. " Il semble probable qu'il veuille venir mais il laisse ce devoir à ses mangemorts comme nous avons vu. Rappelez-ous votre cinquième année où il a envoyé ses mangemorts pour obtenir la prophétie au lieu d'y aller lui-même. Peut-être, il souhaite simplement attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il pense qu'il n'y ai pu assez de protection pour nous alors il va nous attaquer. Nous ne pouvons pas être sûr à 100 mais la probabilité est qu'il ne viendra pas jusqu'à ce qu'il croit être mieux pour lui d'être là. "

" Okay, " dirent le trio

" Bon, vous avez tous fait un excellent travail " dit Dumbledore alors qu'il se leva " Si je peux me le permettre, je n'ai jamais eu un groupe de nouveaux aurors qui travaille aussi bien que vous. Harry, ta mère et ton père aurait été très fier de toi. Je le sais. Ginny, vous avez été un gros plus dans la vie de Harry. C'est pourquoi j'ai assigné la tâche à Hermione et non à vous. Je ne pouvais pas mettre en risque votre vie, Harry a déjà eu un assez gros chagrin. Il ne supporterait pas une fois de plus une autre perte. Je ne dit pas qu'Hermione ne représente rien pour Harry. Je sais que perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime vraiment est quelque chose de très dure et Harry a besoin de vous à ses côtés.Vous me rappelez tous les deux Lily et James. Je crois les voire en face de moi, en cet instant même. "

Lorsque Dumbledore eut finit de parler, Ginny pleurait doucement et Harry essaya de ne pas pleurer. Ron regarda le couple avec un sourire doux et tendre sur son visage. Harry prit Ginny dans ses bras pendant que les larmes coulaient rapidement sur ses jours de porcelaine.

" Et naturellement, Ron, " dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers le jeune rouquin, " Je penses que tu as été un des meilleurs ami que Harry ait pu demander. Tu lui a patiemment offert ton appui durant ces 7 années. Tu l'as aidé à traverser les plus dures moments de cette période. "

Il eu un court instant où personne ne parla.

" Maintenant, " commença Dumbledore, " Je crois qu'il est l'heure pour vous d'allez dormir."

Silencieusement, le trio sortirent du bureau pour se rendre en haut. Ron observa Ginny et Harry entrer tous les deux dans une chambre et en fermer la porte.

" Est-ce que tu vas bien ? " demanda Harry doucement en embrassant Ginny sur la joue

" Oui, je peux dormir ici ce soir avec toi? " demanda-t-elle

" Oui bien sûr, " répondit Harry

Il enleva sa chemise et son pantalon et se retrouva seulement en boxeur. Il marcha jusqu'à Ginny

" Tu vas bien, tu es sûr? " demanda Harry

" Je veux être avec toi ce soir. " dit-elle " Demain, nous avons une bataille, je veux être avec toi ce soir. C'est peut-être le dernier moment où..."

" Ginny, " commença Harry, " Ne dit pas ça. Tu crois que je laisserais quelqu'un te tuer sans me tuer d'abord? "

Les yeux de Ginny se remplirent de larmes. Elle mit sa tête sur l"épaule d'Harry. Harry lui frotta le dos et embrassa le dessus de sa tête.

" Je crois qu'on devrait dormir. Met une de mes chemises pour ce soir. " lui dit Harry

" Okay, " répondit Ginny

Elle marcha jusqu'à la garde-robe de Harry. Elle prit une chemise et commença à se changer. Harry, en l'a regardant se changer, sut qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir cette nuit. Ginny s'avança vers le lit, vêtu de la chemise d'Harry. Elle monta sur le lit et se blottit contre Harry. Harry souffla les bougies et l'a prit dans ses bras. Ginny bailla et ferma les yeux. Harry continua de la regarder.

Un rayon de clair de lune brillait par une fente du rideaux sur le visage de Ginny. Harry sourit. Il embrassa Ginny tendrement sur la joue.

" Est-ce que tu vas bien? " demanda Ginny qui ouvrit les yeux " Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse? "

" Non non, il n'y a rien. " chuchota Harry " Je pensais juste à comment mes parents auraient été heureux que je te présente à eux. Ils t'auraient tellement aimé. "

" Oh Harry, " dit Ginny doucement

" Tu es si belle Ginny. Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulut. "

" J'aurais beaucoup aimer rencontrer tes parents Harry. Ils doivent beaucoup te manquer. "

" Parfois, ils me manque tellement que je voudrais hurler la rage que j'ai en dedans de moi. Ça me blesse tellement. Mais je ne peux rien faire. Il y a un grand vide à l'intérieur de moi et je sais que seuls mes parents pourraient combler. Mais tu m'as beaucoup aidé et tu as toujours été là pour moi. Je ne peux pas croire que tu es vraie. Tu es trop parfaite et trop belle pour être vrai. Ginny, j'ai une question à te poser? "

" Vas-y Harry, je t'écoute "

" Ginny, " commença Harry, " Je t'aime, et je veux passer le restant de mes jours avec toi. Je sais que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Ce n'est peut-être pas l'heure idéale pour te le demander, mais, Ginny Weasley, veux-tu m'épouser? "

Les yeux de Ginny se remplirent de larmes et elle regarda Harry dans les yeux.

" Il n'y a qu'une seule réponse à cette question. Oui, j'accepte Harry. Je veux t'épouser. "

Harry crut que son coeur allait arrêter tellement il était heureux.

" Et je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de meilleur moment que celui-ci pour me le demander " termina Ginny en l'embrassant

Harry répondit à son baiser. Lentement, Harry tourna Ginny pour qu'elle soit sur le dos et alla sur elle. Harry approfondit le baiser avec beaucoup plus de passion. Ginny gémit alors qu'Harry abandonna ses lèvres et descenda le long de sa gorge. Ses mains se baladaient sur son corps. Ses doigts agiles ont déboutonnés la chemise de Ginny et dans un mouvement rapide il l'enleva. Ginny le regarda dans les yeux. Harry la contempla. Et durant cette nuit, tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre c'était les cris de deux amoureux qui se donnait l'un à l'autre.

* * *

Ginny baîlla alors que la lumière du jour se pointait le matin suivant. Elle regarda autour d'elle et sourit lorsqu'elle vit son petit ami à ses côté.

" Harry," chuchota doucement Ginny en le poussant sur l'épaule " Réveille-toi ! "

Harry gémit et se retourna pour faire face à l'autre direction. Ginny a gémit et s'est levé. Elle mit rapidement ses sous-vêtements et la chemise d'Harry et alla de l'autre côté du lit. Elle se pencha et embrassa Harry sur les lèvres.

" Mhmmmm" dit Harry alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux

Ginny saisit l'oreiller et commença à le frapper en riant. Harry riait alors qu'il essayait de se protéger contre ses coups en plaçant ses mains au-dessu de son visage.Harry attrapa le bras de Ginny et l'a tira sur le lit. Harry l'a renversa, il l'embrassa et ses mains se baladaient sur son corps. Ginny gémit doucement.

" HumHum..." dit une voix près de la porte

Harry se retourna vers la porte et son teint vira au rouge lorsqu'il vit Ron. Toussant légèrement, il se dégagea de Ginny et se leva rapidement.

" Je m'excuse de vous interrerompre, " commença Ron, " Je voulais juste vous dire que le petit-déjeuner était prêt. "

Ron se tourna et sortit de la chambre presque en courant.

" Tu as vu son visage? " dit Harry en riant

" Oui, " dit Ginny en riant à son tour

Après un baiser sur le nez, Ginny sortit de la chambre après s'être assuré que personne n'était dans la vestibule. Harry alla à la salle de bain. Il s'habilla rapidement. Il mit un pantalon bleu et une chemise blanche. Il prit une longue robe noire de sorcier et l'enfila. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny apparut avec un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche ainsi qu'une longue robe de sorcier.

" Je suis affamé " dit Ginny alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

" Moi aussi, surtout après la nuit que nous avons passé " dit Harry en regardant Ginny

" Bonjour " dit Ginny en entrant dans la cuisine " Comment tu vas Hermione? "

" Bien mieux, merci " répondit Hermione

" Excusez-nous une seconde, Harry, j'aimerais te parler " dit Ginny

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux.

" Est-ce que tu pensais tout ce que tu m'as dit hier soir ? " demanda Ginny

" Chaque mot que j'ai prononcé venait du fond du coeur, Ginny. " dit Harry tendrement

Harry se pencha vers Ginny et l'embrassa tendrement.

" Oh non, pas pendant que je mange " dit une voix

Harry et Ginny se retournèrent et se mirent à rire en voyant Ron.

" Merci, " dirent Harry et Ginny alors que Mme Weasley plaçait en face d'eux une assiette d'oeuf et de bacon fumant.

Alors qu'ils commencèrent à peine à déjeuner, Dumbledore apparut. Les chuchotements s'arretèrent et les membres de l'Ordre le regardèrent.

" En tant que membre de l'Ordre, " commença-t-il, " Je crois que vous savez tous que nous avons une réunion au ministère à midi. Nous avons beaucoup de chose auquels nous devons discuter et chaque membre doit être présent. Il est 11h00. Je vous prie d'être au ministère à 11h45. Faites ce que vous voulez jusqu'à cette heure. Je ne veux aucun retard. Merci. "

Dumbledore quitta la pièce. Pendant le reste du temps, Harry,Hermione,Ginny et Ron se détendèrent avant le combat. Lorsque le moment fut arrivé, ils prirent tous leur baguette magique et se rendirent au ministère. Ginny regarda Harry. Sur son visage, elle pouvait voir à quel point il ressentait de la colère.

" Je me vengerai de Pettigrow. " commença-t-il

" Aujourd'hui. "

* * *

**Et voilà, un autre chapitre de terminé :)! Je vous souahaite une bonne fin de semaine à tous. Je posterai le prochain chapitre dans quelques jours. Laissez-moi vos commentaires :) Ça fait toujours plaisir à lire. **


	9. Chapitre IX

**Seeds of seduction**

**Bonjour à tous :)! Bon...j'avoue que pour ce chapitre j'ai eu une démotivation. J'ai prit beaucop de temps avant de continuer à le traduire. Peut-être parce qu'il m'ennuyait...peut-être que je sais pas...En touka je m'excuse de ce retard. Je remercie tous ceux qui prenne le temps de m'écrire et de m'encourager à la poursuivre cette histoire.**

**Tinn-tamm : **Oui je dois avouer que c'est quand même une grande inohérence...mais bon je n'y peux rien je ne suis pas le vrai auteur de cette histoire. Merci pour ton commentaire.

**johanna : **Oui ils sont vraiment adorable :) oui je sais que c'est dommage que le chapitre ait pas été plus fixé sur Hermione et Drago mais bon sa sera pour les prochains chapitres. Merci.

**pas content lol : **Oui c'était ciblé sur le couple de Harry/Ginny mais ça ne sera pas toujours comme sa.

**nattie : **Merci beaucoup pour la review :) !

**Emustang** : Lol tu dois être tellement déçu de moi d'avoir vu que j,ai mit autant de temps a mettre la suite. Mais bon je vais essayer de faire mieux encore les prochaines fois je le promet :) ! Merci pour ta review.

**Red-Hair1990 : **En effet vive les devoirs :P! Merci pour ta review :)!

_**Chapitre 9 Première bataille**_

Harry prit une grande respiration lorsqu'il déposa ses pieds sur la terre pleine. Balayant sa robe longue, Harry regarda dans la salle. Il ressemblait en quelque sorte à une bibliothèque. À la différence des membres de l'Ordre, cette pièce était chaude et accueillante. Il y avait des étagères contre le mur. Chaque étagère était garnie de livres de couleur et d'épaisseur différentes. Il y avait un bureau brun sur le mur droit et des sofas étaient installés autour de la pièce. Les rideaux étaient tirés de sorte que la pièce était plongé dans l'obscurité. Il regarda Ginny. Il fit glissé sa main gauche dans celle de Ginny et l'embrassa.

" Qui est notre cible aujourd'hui? " demanda Harry doucement

" Pettigrow, " répondit Ginny, " Il est le maillon faible de Voldemort. "

Harry inclina la tête alors qu'ils prenaient place près de Ron et d'Hermione. Hermione jouait avec sa baguette magique pendant qu'elle regardait attentivement autour d'elle. Ron semblait totalement perdu. Même en étant tous autant nerveu les uns des autres, cela n'empêcha pas que les quatre aurors avait le sourire au lèvre. Plusieurs aurors continuaient d'arriver. Harry vérifia sa baguette magique. Il ne restait que 7 minutes encore avant que l'horloge indique 12h00.

À la différence des quatre aurors, le reste de l'ordre étaient amical et animé. Harry regarda autour de lui avec un sentiment de tristesse. N'importe quel auror savait que d'ici 5 minutes ils seraient attaqués. Il y avait des aurors dans la pièce qui ne devaient même pas être au courant qu'ils allaient devoir combattre. Peu d'entre eux savaient que leur vie prendrait peut-être fin à la fin du combat.

La grande horloge indiqua midi. Harry avala durement et regarda Ginny, Ron et Hermione. Ils se levèrent et se placèrent autour de la pièce. Hermione et Ron se tenait dans un coin alors que Ginny et Harry étaient à leur opposé. Tous les quatre étaient vraiment très nerveux. Les mangemorts commencèrent à apparaître dans la salle. Hermione crut qu'elle allait vomir.

Dumbledore apparut dans la salle et tout le monde se leva rapidement. Chaque auror sortirent leur baguette magique et regardèrent tous Dumbledore.

" Merci à tous d'être venu." commença Dumbledore

C'était lui ; il était venu. Les aurors regardèrent autour d'eux, confus, alors que la salle se remplirent de poussièreé Toussant et jurant, les aurors ont essayer de dégager le plus de poussière de leur visage. La poussière se dissipa se qui laissa voir que chaque mangemort portait une longue robe verte. Les masques couvraient leur visage. Se regardant, Harry et Ginny réagir. Harry jeta un sortilège qui eut comme effet que la moitié des mangemorts se roulaient par terre pendant qu'ils se faisaient brûler par des flammes. Pendant que Harry combattait avec plusieurs mangemorts, Ginny, à l'aide d'un sort, fit enlever tous les masques des mangemorts pour essayer de trouver Peter Pettigrow. À côté d'eux se tenaient Hermione et Ron qui ne semblaient pas savoir quoi faire. La salle était dans un grand désordre. Les livres se trouvaient partout sur le plancher poli et tâché de sang. Les cadavres ainsi que les blessés étaient étendu par terre.

" Oublie Pettigrow, Ginny, " Hurla Harry, " Tues-en le plus possible ! "

Pendant qu'il parlait, un mangemort profita de ce moment pour lui envoyer un sort ce qui fit envoyer Harry derrière le bureau.

" Tallentelegra " Hurla-t-il

Immédiatement, les pieds du mangemorts commencèrent à danser sans pouvoir se contrôler. Saisissant l'occasion, Harry se précipita devant le mangemort.

" AVADA KEDAVRA " hurla Harry

Un mince faisceau vert alla droit sur le mangemort. Alors qu'Harry regardait autour de lui, il apperçut Peter derrière une étagère de livres. Il le regarda et la fureur s'empara de lui.

" Ginny ! Il est derrière l'étagère. " hurla Harry

Elle regarda autour d'elle et essaya de le repérer. Ses yeux bruns se remplirent de fureur lorsqu'elle l'apperçut. Harry l'a suivit.

" Accio baguette magique, " dit Harry pendant qu'il dirigeait sa baguette magique sur l'homme qui était assis et qui tremblait de peur.

Ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs. Lui et Ginny reprirent le combat avec plus de fureur qu'avant. Ensemble, ils ont combattu pendant 30 minutes, contre les mangemorts. Beaucoup ont souffert. La bataille était finit. Les quelques mangemorts qui restaient repartaient aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivé.

" Hermione..." dit Harry essouflé, " Ça va ? "

Hermione avala durement. Ses cheveux étaient poussiéreux et frissotés. Sa longue robe et sa chemise était tout deux déchiré. Elle s'était faite une coupure sur la gorge et son oeil prenait une couleur bleu/noir.

" Je...Je ne sais pas...Oui..." dit-elle

" Pettigrow ! " hurla Harry quand il l'apperçut

Ginny se tenait au-dessus de Peter.

" Espèce de..." cria Ginny " Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir en sorte que la vie de mon petit ami devienne un enfer! Tu es une créature tout a fait dégoûtante. "

Elle lui donna un violent coup de pied à l'abdomen. Peter, qui étendu sous elle, pleurait et criait.

" Ginny, " dit Harry, " Ginny calme-toi, calme-toi. "

Harry la prit mais Ginny se débatit pour pouvoir frapper encore Peter. Le sang s'égoutait de son nez et ses vêtements étaient déchirés.

" Lâche-moi " cria Ginny, " Laisse-moi lui faire regretter d'être né. "

" Ginny, " lui dit Harry, " Écoute-moi, Nous le ramèneront avec nous et après t'avoir changé, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux avec lui. "

Ce qu'Harry venait de lui dire avait eu l'air de l'a calmer.

" Tu dois être fatigué, " murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue

" Hé Hermione, pourrais-tu le prendre et le mettre dans une salle d'interrogation.? " demanda Harry

" Oui sans problème, " répondit-elle " Tu peux m'aider Ron ? "

Ron se dirigea vers elle et l'aida.

" Fils de pute, " murmura-t-il

* * *

Un peu plus tard, l'humeur était tendu. La cuisine étaient rempli de membre blessé. Chacun parlait de l'incident qui s'était produit seulement il y a quelques minutes. Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione marchèrent jusqu'à la porte et allèrent en haut.

" Va le mettre dans ma chambre, " dit Ginny, " Et met une serrure sur la porte et les fenêtres. Maintiens-le attaché. Je veux que personne ne puissent entrer dans cette pièce jusqu'à ce que je vienne. "

" C'est correct, " lui dit Ron " J'attendrais près de la porte dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes. Ne prend pas trop de temps. "

" Non non, " lui dit Ginny en se dirigeant vers la chambre d'Harry

" Est-ce que je peux prendre une douche rapide dans ta salle de bain? " demanda Ginny en rentra dans sa chambre

" Oui, " répondit Harry fatigué

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ginny disparut dans la salle de bain. Harry se changea et mit un short blanc et une chemise bleue. Un peu plus tard, Ginny sortie de la salle de bain habillé avec un pantalon 3/4 noir et une chandail rose clair. Ses cheveux étaient encore trempés.

" Prêt? " demanda-t-elle

" Juste une seconde " dit Harry, " Je dois me laver le visage. "

Après qu'il ait finit, le couple retourna dans la chambre de Ginny. Ron se tenait devant la porte avec Hermione en riant.

" Oh salut " leur dit Hermione en souriant " Il est à l'intérieur. Continuez de surveiller pendant que je vais prendre une longue douche."

" Moi aussi je vais prendre une douche. " leur dit Ron

Harry hocha la tête en ouvrait la porte. Peter était assis sur une chaise en plein milieu de la chambre. Harry et Ginny marchèrent jusqu'à lui. Il était clair que Hermione l'avait attaché mais c'était Ron qui a du serré les liens. Ses yeux s'élargirent en les voyant s'approcher. Les yeux d'Harry étaient de glace et ceux de Ginny brillaient de méchanceté. Ils se sont arrêter à quelques mètres de Peter et on sortie leur baguette.

" Nous revoilà tous les trois réuni. " dit Harry

Voir Peter devant lui faisait rappeler ce qui c'était passé lors de sa troisième année.

" J'ai été stupide de t'avoir laissé partir il y a trois ans. " commença Harry, " Mais cette fois, tu n'as pas de chance. Tu es mon prisonnier et tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fais. "

" ENDOLORIS "

Il regarda Peter hurler assis sur sa chaise en bois. Harry continua et continua jusqu'à ce qu'il voit que Peter ne pouvait plus supporter le sortillège.

" Alors, t'en as eu assez? Ou il t'en faut encore ? " lui dit Harry

Peter pleurnicha en guise de réponse. Harry éclata de rire. Il prit une autre chaise et s'assit en face de Peter. Peter le regarda alors que le sang dégoulinait de son visage.

" Jusqu'à quel point tu es proche de Dumbledore? " demanda Harry

Peter le regarda et ne répondit pas. Harry se tourna vers Ginny.

" Pourrais-tu aller trouver Severus et lui demander de préparer la potion de Véritasérum ? " lui demanda-t-il

" Oui, " lui répondit Ginny

Ginny sortie de la chambre. Harry observa Peter. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, la porte s'ouvrit. Ginny était déjà de retour avec la potion.Harry a prit la fiole dans ses mains et embrassa Ginny sur la joue.

" PETRIFICUS TOTALUS " dit Harry

Peter s'immobilisa sur la chaise. La seule partie qui bougeait encore étaient ses yeux qui semblaient montré à quel point il avait peur. Harry mit la fiole dans la bouche de Peter et lui fit avaler le liquide.

" Maintenant, nous sauront tout. " dit Harry avec des yeux brillants tandis qu'il s'assisait devant lui.

* * *

**Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Les fans de Drago/Hermione seront déçu car ils n'y figurent pas dans ce chapitre. Laissez-moi vos commentaires :) ! Merci. **


	10. Chapitre X

**Seeds of seduction**

**Bonjour :) ! Alors voilà je vous poste déjà la suite. Ce chapitre est un peu court aussi je m'en excuse. Je remercie tous ceux qui prennent la peine de m'écrire. Merci. **

**missvivi27 : **Hé merci beaucoup :) ! Et voilà la suite y est déjà j'espère que tu vas l'apprécier.

**Emustang : **Merci beaucoup :) ! Ne t'inquiète pas je fais mon possible pour vous mettre la suite le plus rapidement possible.

**moggliesmad : **Oui le chapitre 9 était un peu court mais ne t'inquiète pas, il y a des chapitres beaucoup plus long qui s'en vienne. Merci :)!

**flo : **Ouuuui ! Enfin il paye enfin il a ce qu'il mérite. Mais c'est pas grave au moins tu lis cette fic et tu l'apprécies :) !

_**Chapitre 10 La vengeance d'Harry**_

Harry et Ginny attendirent patiemment pendant que Peter fermait les yeux. En conclusion, la potion avait marché et Peter ouvrit les yeux.

" Alors Peter, " commença Harry, " Quand est-ce que tu t'es allié à Voldemort? "

_" Je l'ai joint lors de ma septième année. "_

" Je vois. Quand as-tu rencontré mes parents? "

_" Lors de ma sixième année. "_

" Comment as-tu rencontré mon père? "

_" Il était le gars le plus populaire de Poudlard. Je voulais le connaître. J'ai toujours voulut devenir son ami. "_

" Comment es-tu devenu ami avec mon père? "

_" Un jour, je suis passé devant une classe et j'ai entendu un hurlement. Je me suis précipité dans la pièce et j'ai vu Lucius essayer de séduire Lily. J'ai réussi à l'a faire sortir des griffes de Lucius et à ce moment là, James est arrivé et a vu ce que j'avais fait. À partir de ce moment, il a commencé à prêter beaucoup plus d'attention à moi et nous avons finit par devenir ami. "_

" Okay, quand est-ce que tu as décider de trahir mes parents? "

_" Quand Lily m'a rejeter. J'était devenu ami avec James, Sirius et Remus et j'ai finalement apprit à connaître Lily durant le temps où James l'a harcelait un peu plus. Elle ne détestait pas James ni Sirius, mais elle nous aimait un peu plus Remus et moi. Et j'ai finit par tomber amoureux d'elle. Mais lorsque je lui ai avoué, elle m'a poliment répondu qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour moi. C'était correct mais quand elle a commencé à sortir avec James, j'étais furieux. Comment pouvait-elle choisir un gars qui l'a harcelait souvent. "_

" C'était un bon gars, pas toi " lui répondit Ginny

" Et c'est pourquoi tu as décider de les trahir avec Voldemort? " demanda Harry

_" Oui j'ai crut que si je ne pouvais pas avoir Lily et bien personne ne l'aurait. J'ai commencer à lui passer l'information et Voldemort m'a dit qu'il turait James uniquement. Mais lorsqu'il est revenu cette nuit-là, il m'avait apprit qu'il avait tuer Lily aussi. J'était navré. "_

" Oh oui j'en suis sûr. " dit Harry en colère

Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à Ginny et l'étreignit.

" Ainsi, c'est pourquoi il a tuer mes parents. " murmura Harry ses yeux rempli de douleur et de larmes.

" Je vais lui poser les dernières questions " lui dit Ginny

" Jusqu'à quel point tu es proche de Voldemort? "

_" Je ne suis pas très près de Voldemort. Il ne m'a jamais fait entièrement confiance depuis que j'ai disparut pendant 13 ans après que Lily et James furent tués. Mais j'écoute et j'ai recueuilli beaucoup d'information. "_

" Qui sont les espions que Voldemort emploient? "

Le coeur de Harry battait très fort. Il attendait avec impatience de connaître la réponse.

_" Severus Rogue est un espion de Voldemort. Il l'aide depuis plusieurs années. "_

" Y avait-il d'autres espions? "

_" Oui, il y avait un homme. Sa voix m'a semblé vaguement familière mais je ne peux pas dire de qui il s'agit. Mon seigneur ne m'a jamais dit qui il était. "_

" Je vois, qui d'autre? "

_" Lucius Malefoy "_

" Nous pourrons avoir Lucius, " dit Ginny en regardant Harry

" Oui bien sûr, ça va Ginny? Tu as l'air pâle soudainement ? "

" Harry, Pettigrow dit que la voix de ce type lui était familière. Percy a une voix qui ressemble beaucoup à celle de Ron. Mais comme Ron avait ce rat depuis des années il est normal que la voix de Percy lui ait été familière. Au fait, Pettigrow allait-il en même temps à Poudlard que Mondingus? "

" Allais-tu à l'école avec un homme appelé Mondingus Fletcher. " demanda Harry

" Non, il a reçu son diplôme avant que je n'entre à Poudlard.

" Oh Harry, " dit Ginny les yeux pleins d'eau. " Tu avais raison. C'est Percy. Comment cela peut-il se produire? "

" Ginny, " lui dit Harry, " Nous ne sommes pas encore sûr. J'ai une façon de voir si Percy est l'espion. Mais nous ferons ça plus tard. Mais je conviens à dire: l'évidence devient assez forte contre lui. Nous executerons le plan très bientôt. "

" Okay, " lui dit Ginny, " Maintenant il est temps de le tuer. "

À ces mots, Ginny saisit sa baguette et la pointa en direction de Peter. Les effets de la potion commençaient à diminuer. Peter clignotait des yeux alors que ses émotions revenaient dans son visage.

" Merci " dit Harry froidement, " Tu nous as grandement aidé, maintenant nous pouvons nous débarrasser de toi. Tu as emporté mes parents et mon enfance. Et maintenant tu vas payer pour ça. Lorsque je t'aurai tué, mon esprit sera soulagé car j'aurai venger mes parents. "

" S..S'il vous plaît, je vous en prit, " dit Peter, " Je...Je veux joindre l'Ordre."

" Tu as tué tous tes amis et maintenant tu vas aller brûler en enfer. Tu ne croies quand même pas que ton excuse pathétique va te faire sortir d'ici. "

" N...Non " bégaya Peter, " Mais..."

" Bon..." dit Ginny, " Alors à trois, on y va "

" Un "

" Deux "

" Trois "

" AVADA KEDAVRA " hurla Harry et Ginny en même temps.

Deux minces traits de lumières vertes sortirent de leur baguette magique et se dirigèrent sur Peter. Celui-ci hurla. Son hurlement se coupa court lors que les deux traits l'atteignirent. Son visage se figea de crainte et de douleur.Lentement, sa tête tomba sur son torse.

Harry ferma les yeux et Ginny enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'emmena à son lit. Harry enterra son visage dans son cou et ferma ses yeux. Ginny frotta son cou et son dos.

" Merci, " murmura Harry

" Pourquoi? " lui dit Ginny

" Merci de m'avoir aider aujourd'hui" dit Harry " Tu n'as aucune idée combien cela m'a aidé. Je sens comme si une partie d'un poids lourd venait de tomber de mes épaules. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'était triste et fâché la nuit où j'ai laissé Pettigrow disparaître. Pendant un moment, j'ai crut que j'allais avoir une nouvelle maison. Si j'avais seulement écouté le conseil de Remus et de Sirius, Sirius aurait été vivant et le seigneur Voldemort ne serait probablement pas revenu. J'était tellement fâché. J'ai dû venger mes parents. Pendant quatre longues années, j'ai attendu un moment, un moment où je serait face à face avec lui. Pendant quatre longues années, l'image de Pettitgrow infestait mes pensées et mon sommeil. Et finalement, aujourd'hui, j'ai vengé mes parents. "

" Ils seraient fiers de toi" lui dit Ginny doucement

À ce moment, Hermione et Ron entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils s'avancèrent vers le couple et quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

" Entré " dit Hermione

La porte s'ouvrit et Albus entra dans la chambre. L'expression de son visage se fit voir lorsqu'il apperçut le cadavre sur la chaise. Rapidement, il ferma la porte.

" Tu l'as finalement attrapé Harry? "

" Oui " dit Harry

" Bien, je présume que nous devrons lui donner un petit enterrement anonyme. " dit Dumbledore

" Vous avez besoin de quelque chose? " demanda Ron

" Oui, " dit Dumbledore, " Nous avons compté le nombre de décès. Nous avons tué 10 mangemorts en tout. Tous nos membres sont sains et saufs bien qu'ils souffrent un peu physiquement à cause de leurs blessures. Heureusement, la vie d'aucun d'eux n'est menacé. "

" Voldemort n'a aucune idée au sujet du nombre de décès de notre côté je présume ? " demanda Harry

" Non, certainement pas, " dit Dumbledore

" Excellent, " dit Ron

" Je prendrai le corps " dit Dumbledore

" Lucius est-il toujours vivant ? " demanda Ginny

" Non il a été tué dans la bataille. " dit Dumbledore

" Oh non..." dit Ginny déçu

Dumbledore prit le cadavre et disparut dans une autre pièce.

" Bien, " dit Hermione après que Dumbledore soit partie, " Je peut aller acheter quelques affaires. Quelqu'un veut venir? "

" Moi je veux bien " dit Ron

" Ils forment un beau couple tous les deux. " dit Ginny à Harry, " Si mon frère imbécile n'aimais pas Lavande aussi. "

" Oui, " dit Harry en serrant Ginny contre lui.

" Je t'aime," dit Ginny alors qu'elle embrassait doucement Harry

" Je t'aime aussi. " dit Harry

* * *

**Et oui encore une fois, le chapitre est focaliser sur le couple Harry/Ginny. Mais je vous promet que dans les prochains chapitres, ce sera le couple Drago/Hermione. Alors j'espère que vous avez apprécié :) ! **


	11. Chapitre XI

**Seeds of seduction**

**Bonjour :). C'est encore avec rapidité que je met la suite de cette histoire. Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de m'écrire leur commentaire c'est très apprécié.**

**lolita : **Merci beaucoup j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire aussi :)

**moggliesmad : **Eh oui la traduction se fait quand même vite. Mais je dois dire que le chapitre 12 va peut-être prendre plus de temps pour la publication.

**flo : **Ahhh à toi de lire la suite...:P

**missvivi27 : **Oui c'est vrai que les deux derniers chapitres étaient focalisés sur Ginny/Harry mais ce chapitre parle un peu plus de Drago. J'espère que tu vas apprécier.

**Emustang : **Lol eh bien pour quelqu'un en manque d'inspiration t'as beaucoup écrit dans ta review :P Merci beaucoup jfais mon possible pour que vous ayiez la suite le plus vite possible :)

**Darkim the queen of konery : **Ahhh pour voir comment Drago va réagir à la mort de son père il faut lire ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review :).

_**Chapitre 11 Réunion fortuite**_

Le matin suivant, Harry descendit les escaliers et alla vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit les portes et marcha jusqu'à Ron, Ginny et Hermione qui se reposaient dans un coin reculé de la longue table en bois. Ils parlaient tranquillement tous les trois. Il se fit un chemin entre tous ces aurors et alla rejoindre ces amis. Il inclina la tête et les salua.

" Bonjour, " leur dit Harry en s'asseyant sur le banc

" Bonjour," lui répondirent ses trois amis

Ginny s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa doucement.

" Voilà le journal d'aujourd'hui. " dit Hermione en lui tendant un journal

" Merci, " lui dit Harry en prenant le journal

Déposant son petit déjeuné, il ouvrit le journal et le mit sur la table. En première page, il y avait un gros titre et une photo de la salle de combat. Il commença à lire le paragraphe sous l'image.

**ATTAQUE AU MINISTÈRE**

_**Par Rita Skeeter**_

Il semblerait que hier ait était un jour ordinaire pour la réunion d'une organisation formée pour combattre contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Peut-Prononcer-Son-Nom. Cependant, au cours de cette réunion, il y a eu une dizaine de mangemorts qui sont décédés. On ne sait pas comment ceux-ci on pu être au courant du lieu de réunion de l'organisation. Dans la bataille qui s'est ensuivie, il y eu une douzaine de mort du côté de l'Organisation. Clairement, c'était une victoire pour les mangemorts bien que l'Organisation ne voudrait pas penser comme ça. Il n'y a aucun doute, cette fuite sera étudié pour empêcher de telles calamités de se reproduire. Albus Dumbledore n'était pas disponible pour des commentaires, mais Le Survivant, Harry Potter, était disponible.

" En raison de cette attaque, nous prendrons toutes les mesures pour s'assurer que cette personne soit apporter à la justice et que je lui impose personnellement ce que j'ai imposé à plusieurs mangemorts que j'ai tué. " a dit Le Survivant

" Ce n'était pas ma meilleure citation, " plaisanta Harry en repliant le journal " Severus a fait un bon travail pour mentir à ce journal "

" Oui, " répondit Ginny " Il l'a rendut très plausible. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que l'espion de Voldemort verra qu'aucun n'auror n'est mort et il va aller reporter l'information à Voldemort.

" Aucun risque Ginny, " dit Ron

* * *

Juste comme Ron l'avait prévu, les mangemorts célébraient aux sièges sociaux de Voldemort. Les gens criaient et acclamaient. Il était tard dans la nuit. La maison dans laquelle ils se trouvaient semblaient être un lieu de danger, et elle l'était. Elle se tenait sur une falaise, qui donnait sur les vagues de la mer, qui se brisaient contre le rivage rocheux. Sur l'océan, on y voyais le clair de lune s'y refléter.

Le hall d'entré de couleur sombre, était rempli de rire amer. Les gens buvaient leur verre de champagne. Il n'y avait personne qui souriaent. On leur avait interdit car aucun mangemort ne devaient montrer signes de faiblesses ou de bonheur.

Mais un homme était assis à l'écart des autres. Il regardait distraitement son verre de champagne. Ses mèches blondes lui tombaient dans les yeux. Drago avala une gorgée du liquide et plaça son verre à côté de lui. Il était si confus.

Son père avait été tué la veille, au ministère. Une partie de lui était soulagée et en même temps heureuse, mais l'autre partie se sentait triste et isolée. Pourquoi était-il triste? Il ne saurait quoi dire. Lucius ne lui avait jamais fait de cadeaux ou ne lui avait jamais démontré son amour comme le faisait sa mère. Son n'était qu'un homme grossier et froid qui a utilisé sa puissance pour influencer les gens autour de lui, incluant Drago. Il n'avait plus la menace de son père accroché à lui et il se sentait étrange. Avant, il devait toujours observer à qui il parlait, comment il devait se comporter et comment il devait parler. Maintenant, il était dans un sens, libre. Ce sentiment le remplissait de confusion. Son cerveau tourbillonnait avec des pensées ambivalentes jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient complètement obstruées son cerveau. Il regarda autour de lui et se leva. Tout lui arrivait.

Il retourna chez lui. Alors qu'il était dans le vestibule, il s'attendait à ce que son père apparaisse et lui hurle dessus sans aucune raison. Il marcha jusqu'au petit bar dans le salon, prit quelques bouteilles, et, silencieusement, il marcha rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre et ferma la porte. La solitude, le silence, le calme semblait régner dans cette pièce. Il jeta les bouteilles sur son lit et alla jusqu'à son stéréo. Il poussa les boutons sur la radio jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé une chanson désagréable à entendre. Grimaçant, il monta le volume très fort jusqu'à ce que les objets sur l'étagère commence à vibrer. Détendu, il retira sa chemise et son pantalon. Il les laissa par terre et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Il prit une bouteille d'alcool et avala la moitié d'un trait. Essuyant sa bouche, il plaça la bouteille sur sa table de chevet et enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller. Il plissa son nez et se releva. Il fronça les sourcils; il y avait une douce odeur de lavande sur son oreiller. Qu'est-ce que c'était?

Granger ! Juste à pensée à elle, sa tension artérielle était hors de la commande. ( N/T: Désolé je savais pas comment le traduire en français ) Il ressentait un sentiment de douleur. Il se sentait faible et malheureux.

" MERDE ! " hurla Drago en saisissant la bouteille sur sa table de chevet et bu la moitié qui restait.

Il jeta la bouteille à la travers la pièce et celle-ci alla frapper le mur et s'écrasa sur le sol. Il prit l'autre bouteille, l'ouvrit et avala le liquide. Il était désespéré et il voulait à tout prit faire disparaître ce sentiment de misère, d'incertitude.

Il continua à boire pendant 1/2 heure. Après avoir bu la quatrième bouteille, il se pencha par en arrière et prit une autre bouteille. Il se leva mais il faillit tomber par terre. Il saisit le poteau de son lit et il essaya de se maintenir droit. Il marcha en titubant jusqu'à la porte. Il ouvrit la porte et marcha jusqu'au vestibule pour atteindre la salle de dessin. Pendant qu'il trébuchait et retombait sur le plancher, il vit le portrait de son père au-dessus de lui.

" Quoi? " demanda stupidement Drago en ouvrant la bouteille " Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? "

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a& Tu détestes comment je bois, ce que je bois tu n'aimes pas ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ! " hurla Drago en bougeant des bras ce qui fit comme effet qu'il renversa la moitié de sa bouteille sur le tapis beige crème.

" Tu ne peux rien faire.! "

Drago laissa tomber la bouteille et saisit sa tête. Il regarda autour de lui. Tout semblait tourner autour de lui. Il essuya sa bouche. Il souleva sa main.

" Ma main est-elle toujours aussi lourde? " se demanda Drago

" Toi, " haleta Drago, " Tu ne peux rien faire? Tu voulais que ça arrive ? Tu..."

Et tout devint noir.

* * *

Pendant que les premiers rayons de lumière émanaient par les rideaux verts et frappa les paupières fermées de Drago, celui-ci gémit. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux et grimaça. Il se sentait comme si quelqu'un jouait du tambour dans sa tête.

" Comment suis-je arrivé ici? " murmura Drago en regardant autour de lui

Frissonnant, il se leva et marcha jusqu'à sa chambre. La musique jouait toujours et il y avait pleins de morceaux de verre sur le plancher. Il marcha à travers la pièce pour aller chercher sa baguette magique, mais il marcha sur des morceaux de verre.

" Merde ! " jura Drago pendant qu'il examinait ses pieds qui saignaient.

À l'aide de sa baguette magique, il ferma la radio et fit disparaître les morceaux de verre. Il devait se débarrasser de son mal de tête. Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table juste à côté de lui et sortit un petit diamant. Il marmona quelques paroles et il se transforma en liquide. Il avala le liquide qui brûlait dans sa gorge. Immédiatement après l'avoir bu, il sentit que la potion avait fait effet. Après quelques secondes il sourit, il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

Il devait sortir d'ici. Il prit une paire de pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Il savait déjà exactement où il devait aller.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Drago marchait jusqu'au paradis des livres. Il secoua la neige qu'il y avait sur son manteau de cuir et dans ses cheveux. Il sourit en entendant le tintement familier des cloches derrière lui pendant que la porte de verre se refermait. Il ferma les yeux et inhala. Il sentit le parfum des livres propres qui l'entouraient et le parfum fort du café. Immédiatement, il se détendit pendant qu'il marchait pour se rendre un peu plus loin. L'odeur du chocolat chaud, du café et du thé apaissait ses nerfs.

C'était le refuge de Drago depuis tant d'années. C'était l'ambiance qu'il a toujours voulut avoir dans sa propre maison à lui. Les personnes étaient plaisantes, les livres beaux et l'atmosphère était amicale et calme. Il savait qu'ici personne ne le connaissait. Il n'y avait personne pour lui hurler dessus, il n'y avait aucune violence et aucun mal. Il marcha jusqu'à une étagère et prit un livre dont la reliure était doré. Il prit 1/4 d'heure à trouver des livres qui pourraient l'interresser. Il marcha dans un coin de la bibliothèque avec une tasse de café à la main. Il n'y avait rien de meilleur que de passer une après-midi à lire dans un endroit aussi calme et paisible que celui-ci. Le monde autour de lui semblait avoir disparut. Les bruits les odeurs et les gens avaient disparuent et il n'y avait rien d'important sauf l'histoire qu'il était en train de lire. Après une après-midi de lecture, il se sentirait régénéré et activé.

Il releva la tête. Il avait sentit une présence. Et il avait reconnut que cette personne était Hermione.

Hermione n'avait pas semblé noter sa présence devant elle. Drago ouvrit la bouche pour pouvoir lui parler mais il se rappela du plan. Il referma la bouche. Malgré ça, il l'examina. Ses cheveux brun châtain sombait gracieusement sur ses épaules. Elle portait une paire de pantalon noir et un chandail vert. Elle ressemblait à une serpentard. Les boucles d'oreilles noires qu'elle portait venait compléter son ensemble. Elle tenait dans sa main droit un livre. Drago loucha pour essayer de lire le titre de son livre, " Orgueil et préjugé" . Non il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce roman. Son doigts gauche bougeait sur sa lèvre inférieure pendant qu'elle lisait son roman.

Comme il a souhaité pouvoir être comme elle. Elle semblait si libre, si lâche. Elle faisait comme s'il n'y avait aucun problème dans le monde. Il aimerait être comme elle, être aussi libre que elle. Pendant qu'il l'a regardait, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'Hermione l'avait vu. Elle sourit timidement.

" Drago, tu vas bien? " demanda-t-elle

" Hum, " commença Drago, " Je...Je vais bien."

Elle sourit, ferma son livre et se leva. Elle marcha jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa sur la jour. Il ferma la yeux au contact de ces lèvres douces sur sa peau.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? " demanda-t-elle

" J'aime bien cet endroit. L'odeur des livres, la lecture me fait me sentir mieux. Beaucoup plus calme. "

Hermione sourit pendant que Drago rougissait.

" Je ne te croyais pas si poétique Drago. Et si on poursuivait cette conversation au café? " lui proposa-t-elle

" Certainement " lui répondit Drago

* * *

**Un autre chapitre de terminé :). J'espère que vous avez apprécié. **


	12. Chapitre XII

**Seeds of seduction**

**Bonjour à tous. Oui certains vont me dire que j'ai prit beaucoup de temps avant de faire la mise à jour. Eh bien, dans le dernier chapitre je vous l'avais bien dit que j'allais mettre un peu plus de temps. J'était en vacance et je dois avouer que j'en ai profiter au lieu de rester devant l'ordinateur. Eh bien, me voilà avec la suite de l'histoire et je peux vous assurer que je rajouterai des chapitres beaucoup plus rapidement. Merci à tous ceux qui ont prit la peine de m'écrire.**

**missvivi27 : **Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite j'espère que tu vas l'apprécié :).

**Darkim the queen of konery : **Merci :) Oh et je m'excuse pour les fautes de frappe. Je dois avouer que je ne reprend pas la peine de la relire. Je vais faire attentionn pour les prochains chapitres je le promet :)

**KKKKKumiiiii : **Merci beaucoup :) ! Je fais de mon mieux pour vous traduire cette histoire et je suis bien heureuse de voir que vous l'apprécier.

**Tachouille : **Je suis heureuse de vous traduire cette histoire. Je l'ai beaucoup aimé et je ne peux que féliciter l'auteure d'avoir écrit une si bonne histoire. Merci :)

_**Chapitre 12 Une vraie amitiée**_

" Je vais prendre un café " dit Hermione à la serveuse

" Et moi je vais prendre un thé " rajouta Drago

La serveuse s'éloigna d'eux avec les commandes.

" Orgueil et préjugé " dit Drago, "Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce livre avant. "

Hermione sortie son livre de son sac. Sur la couverture, il y avait un homme qui regardait une femme très élégante.

" Merci, " dit Hermione lorsque la serveuse lui emmena son café

Elle souffla sur le liquide brulant et prit une gorgée.

" Tu n'as probablement jamais entendu parler de ce livre parce qu'il a été écrit par un moldu. Jane Austin, un auteur britannique. J'ai commencer à le lire il y a quelques temps et je l'adore. "

" Qui est sur la couverture? " demanda Drago

" Ce sont les acteurs du film. Je suis allé voir le film l'année dernière et on m'a dit que le livre était meilleur que le film."

" Humm..." murmura Drago " Quel est l'histoire? "

" Ça se passe en Grande-Bretagne, il y a plusieurs années de cela. C'était une période où le temps et le raccordement étaient tout. Darcy était un des hommes les plus en vu dans la socitété de Londre. Il avait l'argent, le domaine et les bons regards; il était l'homme idéal. Et il y avait Élizabeth Bennet. Elle était inférieur à Darcy. Elle avait quelque raccordements de famille, une somme rangée et des valeurs honorables. Darcy était dégoûté par son infériorité mais il ne pouvait résister à sa beauté. Malgré lui, il est tombé amoureux d'elle. Il a essayer d'ignorer ses sentiments face à elle mais ils étaient beaucoup trop fort. Tu vois, c'était mal vu à cette époque qu'un homme ou une femme de classe sociale élevé soit avec avec quelqu'un inférieur à leur rang. Mais il croyait qu'il faisait une faveur à Élizabeth en lui proposant de l'épouser. Il était arrogant, grossier et dominant. "

" Et elle a accepté? " demanda Drago avec intérêt

" Bien sûr que non. Elle épouserait un homme de rang inférieur plutôt que d'épouser un homme aussi arrogant que lui. Elle lui dit exactement ce qu'elle pensait de lui et il réalisa que sa l'avait

beaucoup affecté. Il pensait qu'il pourrait vivre sans elle, mais il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il ne pourrait pas. Et il a alors commencé à changer. " dit Hermione

" Et ils ont finit par se marier je présume? " dit Drago

" Eh oui. C'est un des romans les plus romantiques que j'ai lus. Tu devrais essayer de le lire. Je suis sûr que tu l'aimerais. " dit Hermione en souriant

" La romance ce n'est pas mon genre mais je vais quand même essayer de le lire. " dit Drago

Il y eut un silence entre les deux.

" Alors, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ? " demanda Drago

" J'avais envie de me changer les idées. Il y a trop de choses présentement dans ma tête. La lecture m'aide toujours à me détendre. " explique Hermione

" Je comprend, " dit Drago

" Ma mère avait l'habitude de m'acheter des livres ici, " dit Drago, " Elle m'achetait des livres pour mon anniversaire, pour Noël et chaque occasion spéciale. Lorsque j'étais enfant, elle avait l'habitude de me faire la lecture au moins 3 heures chaque jour. Je me rappele qu'on s'asseyait tous les deux sur le sofa et elle me lisait une histoire. C'étaient mes heures préférées, en tant qu'enfant. "

" Alors tu lisais beaucoup? " demanda Hermione

Les yeux de Drago rencontrèrent les siens.

" Oui, je n'ai jamais passé une semaine sans lire au moins un bon livre. Je peux lire les même livres à plusieurs reprises encore et encore, et à chaque fois je les vois un peu différemment. "

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent.

" Je suis exactement comme toi. Je peux relire le même livre plusieurs dizaine de fois. Je dois lire beaucoup. Je trouve que ma journée manque quelque chose si je n'ai pas lut un livre. "

Ils se regardèrent, envoûté par l'autre.

" Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui était comme moi pour la lecture. " dit Hermione

" Et moi non plus " lui dit Drago

Ils regardèrent tous les deux vers le bas de la table.

Ce Darcy lui rappelait complètement son père. Lucius n'a jamais aimé Narcissa. Il l'avait épousé en raison de son statut social et de sa richesse. Il a dû établir une position en avant dans la société mais ce n'était que pour elle. Et quand il a eu tout ce qu'il désirait, il s'est débarrassé d'elle. Drago ferma les yeux en revoyant les images de sa mère qui gisait sur le sol, ensanglantée, dans le hall.

" Hé, qu'est-ce qui vas pas ? " demanda Hermione doucement

" Rien, " commença Drago

" N'essaie même pas de le cacher, Drago. J'ai eu assez d'expérience avec Harry pour savoir quand quelqu'un ment au sujet de la façon dont il se sent. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

" Ce n'est rien. Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec ça. " commença Drago

" Ça ne m'ennuie pas du tout. " dit Hermione sérieusement

" Tu ne comprendrais pas. "

" C'est à moi d'en juger. " répondit-elle

Drago hocha la tête et l'a regarda. Il regarda ses yeux brun chocolat d'où l'on pouvait voir la détermination et le souci. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait aucune idée par où commencer. Il ressentait tellement d'émotion. Il n'avait jamais eu à se confier à quelqu'un, encore moins à quelqu'un qui s'inquiète réellement pour lui.

" Ça doit être dur de rassembler tes pensées. " dit Hermione doucement en l'observant dans les yeux

" Oui. Tu as lu dans mon esprit " dit Drago en se forçant à sourire.

" Je sais comment tu te sens. Tu ne t'es jamais confié à quelqu'un. Pourquoi? "

" Je n'avais personne à qui parler. " dit Drago " Je n'ai aucun ami ou membre de ma famille vers qui je peut me tourner. Mon père était un homme qui croyait que montrer ses émotions était une faiblesse. Garder l'émotion en dedans de soi rendait la personne plus forte à surmonter les épreuves. J'ai cru chaque mot qui était sortit de sa bouche. À chaque fois que je me sentait désespéré ou soumis à une contrainte, je ravalais mes sentiments, croyant que je serais une personne plus forte. "

" Soutenir tes émotions ne rend pas plus fort. En montrant tes sentiments, on peut voir à quel point tu es humain. C'est nos émotions qui prouvent que nous nous inquiétons réellement et comment nous pouvons nous sentir. " dit doucement Hermione

" J'était effrayé par mon père, " avoua Drago, " À chaque jour, mon père me menaçait. Et à chaque jour, je devait exécuter tout ce qu'il me disait. Mais heureusement, maintenant, ça ne sera plus comme ça. "

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? " demanda Hermione curieuse

" Mon père est mort la nuit dernière. " dit Drago dont la voix ne contenait aucune émotion**  
**

Hermione mit sa main devant sa bouche.

" Je suis désolé," chuchota-t-elle

Pendant qu'il l'a regardait, il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était vraiment inquiété pour lui. Elle ne faisait pas d'excuse parce qu'elle se sentait obligé. Elle l'avait dit avec sincérité. Ses grands yeux bruns étaient rempli de sympathie et de douleur.

" Ne sois pas désolé. Moi je ne le suis pas. " dit Drago

" Tu ne veux pas dire ça. " dit Hermione horrifié

" Je..." commença Drago, " Pourquoi es-tu désolé? Il t'as blessé non? Je me rappele ce jour ou tu te battait contre avec Harry au ministère. Il t'as blessé. "

" Oui mais..."

" Mais rien, " interrompit Drago, " Mon père n'était rien sauf un homme froid, égoïste. Il ne s'est jamais soucié de moi . Tu n'as jamais su comment c'était passé mon enfance dans cette foutu maison. Mon père ne m'a jamais affectueusement parlé ou m'a étreint. Il ne m'a jamais félicité pour mes accomplissements. Rien que je faisais ne pouvais le satisfaire. J'était deuxième meilleur élève en sixième année. Je m'était tellement sentit fier quand j'avais reçu cette lettre. Mais naturellement quand mon père l'a découvert, crois-tu qu'il était fier de moi? NON! Naturellement pas! Il était fâché qu'une sang-de-bourbe batte un Puresang. Il m'a fait sentir comme si j'était pathétique et minable. Je me suis sentit comme si je n'était rien. "

Drago baissa sa tête. Respirant profondément, il ferma les yeux. C'est lorsqu'il entendit Hermione renifler qu'il releva la tête. Deux larmes roulaient le long de sa joue.

" Oh Hermione, " dit-il en se levant pour aller près d'elle

Il essuya les larmes sur son visage.

" Je ne voulais pas que ça te rende comme ça. "

" Ce n'est pas grave. " dit-elle, " Je ne peut pas imaginer un enfant qui grandit dans une telle atmosphère familiale. Je suis désolé, Drago."

Drago l'a prit dans ses bras. Elle enterra son visage dans sa veste. Pour une raison qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle se sentit mieux. Elle respirait le parfum de Drago. Ses muscles se détentirent pendant qu'elle embrassait Drago. Après quelques minutes, Hermione s'éloigna et Drago sourit doucement.

" Merci, " dit-elle doucement

Il l'embrassa sur le front. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il lui semblait que ses sentiments devenaient plus forts. Elle rougit en repensant à quel point ils étaient tous deux collés il y a à peine quelques minutes.

" _Arrête Hermione, _" se gronda-t-elle " _Il est triste et il fait pitié. C'est pour ça que tu te sens comme ça. Tu aimes Ron tu te rappeles ? _"

En étant à ses côté, Drago essayait de se convaincre de la même chose.

" _Drago arrête ! Pourquoi tu l'as réconforté lorsqu'elle pleurait? _" pensa Drago, " _Tu ne dois pas tomber amoureux d'elle. Tu es censé l'a baiser et obtenir de l'information c'est tout ! _"

Juste à ce moment, l'horloge sonna. Il était 3 heures.

" Comme le temps a passé vite, " dit Hermione

" Oui, " répondit Drago " Le temps passe vite lorsqu'on s'amuse. "

" Je dois y aller. " lui dit Hermione " Tu serais fâché si je partais? "

" Naturellement pas ! " dit Drago en se levant un peu trop brusquement

Hermione sourit et prit son sac. Elle prit son livre dans ses mains.

" Tu aimeras que je te prête le livre? " demanda Hermione

" Oui, " répondit-il après quelques minutes de réflexion, " Aller viens je t'accompagne jusqu'à la porte" lui dit Drago

" Oh mon dieu ! " hurla Hermione soudainement, " J'ai cherché ce livre pendant si longtemps. J'ai cherché dans toutes les librairies mais ils étaient tous vendus. Excuse-moi . " dit-elle

Drago rit en voyant Hermione saisirent un épais livre sur l'étagère voisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint vers lui.

" Je m'excuse. "

" Ne le sois pas , " dit Drago alors qu'il poussait la porte du magasin

Dehors il neigeait doucement. Hermione fit demi-tour pour lui faire face. Drago fit un pas pour se rapprocher d'elle.

" J'ai vraiment apprécié notre journée ensemble. " lui dit-il " Je...je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un à qui parlait et je voulais que tu saches que j'ai beaucoup apprécié. "

" Je serais toujours là pour t'écouter, Drago. Toujours. Peut importe ce que tu auras, tu pourras tout me raconter. " dit Hermione doucement

Drago sourit et se pencha vers elle. Hermione fermit les yeux. Elle sentit les lèvres chaudes et douces de Drago sur ses lèvres. Elle répondit à son baiser. Après quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent. Hermione sourit doucement.

" Merci, " dit Drago, " Comment as-tu su que j'était triste? "

" Tes yeux, " répondit-elle simplement " Drago, tu es réservé, puissant et séducteur mais tu as une faiblesse. Et c'est tes yeux. Il sont comme un journal intime que l'on peut lire très facilement. Ils montrent exactement ce que tu ressens. "

Hermione lui sourit. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago sentit que son coeur n'était plus de pierre et que les sentiments commençaient à s'emparer de lui.

* * *

**Et voilà :) ! C'est terminé. Alors vous avez apprécié ? Faites-moi part de vos commentaires :)!**


End file.
